Harry Potter FULL BOOK 7 STORY
by Ms Trillbatin
Summary: The final installment of Harry's battle to defeat Voldemort. HPB SPOILER'S YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated because of occasional language and some crucio. My first attempt at a fic so reveiws and criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Book 7**

**Chapter 1**

"We are gathered here today…" Harry listened to the priest for all of three seconds before turning his thoughts to more important matters. Fleur and Bill began reciting their vows as Harry tried to watch Ginny out of the corner of his eyes. He was sitting in between Ron and Hermione on the edge of a row in a church in the village down the road from the Burrow.

It hadn't been long ago that he and Dumbledore had found the fake horcrux, which even now was resting against his leg in the pocket of his jacket. He still had not come to terms with Dumbledore's death, or at least that's what Ron had told him Hermione was saying behind his back. He gritted his teeth. People were so interested in getting him to accept Dumbledore's fate and concentrate on the matters at hand, that they seemed to have forgotten that the greatest wizard of all time had been murdered by a traitorous scumbag who was still walking free. _He WILL NOT walk free for much longer_ Harry swore. He had been repeating that very same oath almost every day since it had happened, and people were beginning to worry about his sanity.

Everyone began standing up all at once, Harry could see Mrs Weasley in front of him, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, arm in arm with her husband following the new Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur in her beautiful flowing gown, arm in arm with her own, new, proud looking husband. Harry purposefully avoided the Weasley matriarch, she had been trying to persuade him to go back to Hogwarts in September which he would not do. Harry suspected that she partly wanted him to stay for Ron's benefit, as he had insisted on accompanying Harry wherever he went in his quest against Voldemort. Harry sighed as he followed the procession back to the Weasley's garden. The ceremony had been small, in light of recent events and so the few people who had been invited were being accompanied to a small get together at the Burrow. Harry couldn't say he was particularly happy or unhappy about this. It did mean that at some point he may be able to slip away up to his and Ron's room early, but the smaller space meant it more likely that various people would find it easier to track him down. Professor McGonagall had been sending him owls on a regular basis, ordering him in her politest terms to tell him what he and Dumbledore had been doing the past year. The truth was that they had been researching the life of Tom Riddle or, as he became, Lord Voldemort, in order to find a weakness. They had managed to conceive a plan; they would track down the last of the horcruxes, special objects that Voldemort had bewitched with a part of his soul, so that he could make himself practically immortal. They would destroy every one; rendering him 'human' and then Voldemort could be destroyed. Except there was no 'they' anymore. Dumbledore was dead. Gone. There was no-one to help him now. Harry trudged down the hill from the church, hands in pockets, staring grimly at the floor. He could hear Ron and Hermione whispering behind him, debating which one of them this time should try and talk to him. He sped up to get away from them and soon found himself walking with the ever-shabby Professor Lupin, the only person who seemed to have lost as much as Harry. First another of his best friends, Sirius and now Dumbledore, the only man whom had ever trusted and respected Lupin for the great man he was. For a while the young man and the prematurely aged wizard walked in silence, before Harry broke it,

"Nice service." He said bluntly. Lupin smiled but said nothing. Harry sighed again. He knew exactly what Lupin was feeling and as it was the same thing as him, he knew there was no comfort he could offer.

"When will you leave?" Asked Lupin after a while, as though continuing a conversation after a short pause. Harry didn't have to ask what he was talking about,

"As soon as possible. I don't want to wait or I'll never go." He answered honestly.

"Are Ron and Hermione still set on joining you?" The werewolf asked. This time it was Harry's turn to merely smile and nod,

"You know Molly isn't happy?" said Lupin, looking at Harry, who looked straight back,

"Yeah," he said sighing, "But you try telling those two they can't come." He said ruefully,

"Do you have any idea where to look for the next horcrux?" Came the inevitable question. Harry knew it was safe to discuss it with Lupin, who was the only one apart from Ron and Hermione and Ginny he had told everything to,

"I'm going to try Godric's Hollow. I want to go there first anyway, to see…you know…" Lupin nodded, Harry didn't want to talk about graves and scenes of death right now, in fact he found all he wanted to talk about was pleasant things like Bill and Fleur, although that had its down side. Bill was still working for the order even after his fight with Greyback, so Fleur was in danger of losing her new husband any day. He'd heard that she cried about the prospect regularly. He couldn't say he blamed her.

"Nice service." Harry said again,

"Don't say that anywhere near Tonks, Harry, I don't want her getting any ideas." He grinned and Harry smiled back, both of them glancing ahead to see Tonks' trademark spiky, bubble-gum pink hair bobbing along next to what looked like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"So…are you and her…?" He left it open.

"I guess so…" he sighed,

"You guess so?" Harry asked with a grin,

"Well it's a little hard to say no," he replied, going slightly red but raising an eyebrow all the same. Harry chuckled,

"Good for you, Remus." Harry had never called him that before, it felt strange, as the first, entire year Harry had known him, he'd been his professor. Lupin smiled and looked at him strangely,

"What?" Harry asked frowning,

"You could almost _be_ James, looking the way you do, and calling me by my first name."

"I can call you professor if you want me to?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I think we're a little past that now, Harry," said the old Professor, laughing ruefully. They reached the Burrow and followed the small group into the back garden where everyone sat at a long table that Bill conjured out of thin air to cheers from the crowd. Harry took a chair at the end and found himself sitting opposite Ginny.

"Hey." She said quietly,

"Hi." Harry replied. Ginny smiled at him but there was a sadness in her eyes, which Harry knew was because of him.

"Ginny, I…" he began, not really knowing what to say,

"I'm going to get something to eat," she said, standing up suddenly. She still had that rigid smile on her face but Harry could tell she was trying to get away as quickly as possible. She left for the buffet table without a word and Harry sighed yet again. This was why he hadn't wanted to come to this stupid wedding. So many reasons not to come, and so few to the opposite. Hermione and Ron came and sat down with him.

"You doing all right, mate?" asked Ron, looking shiftily at Ginny who had settled herself next to Tonks a way down the table. Her food conspicuously absent,

"Of course he's not, Ron," said Hermione frowning, "Harry, she does still love you, you know, it's just you were the one who said it couldn't be that way and so she's just trying to make it easier on the both of you."

"I know Hermione." Harry said. He missed Ginny. A lot. He hadn't realised quite how much till he saw her today. It left a gaping whole in his life; it made his throat burn when he thought about it, when he saw her sitting away from him, avoiding his gaze. He knew she was not mad at him, but he also knew that it was him that was causing her pain and that she was trying to minimise the pain by minimising contact with him. If that's what she wanted then that was what he would do, anything that would lessen her pain was ok by him. Harry spent the rest of the dinner talking to Ron and Hermione about insignificant things, avoiding the gaze of anyone who passed by. Eventually, Mr Weasley started up the old wizarding radio and The Weird Sister's blared out, causing most people to jump to their feet, with blushes as they were asked to dance. Suddenly, Ginny appeared at Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at her, she was smiling and there were tears in her eyes. Harry stood up.

"This is my favourite song." She said simply, holding out her hand. Harry took it and they moved into a space. Ginny put her hands around his neck and he felt his knees weaken. He put his hands round her waist and they slowly danced their troubles away. Harry breathed in slowly, taking in the musky scent of her hair that reminded him of flowery summer's days.

Ginny sighed in his arms as the song rang it's final note, and the two slowly parted, Harry didn't want to remove his hands but if he didn't take them away soon, he'd never have the courage to do it. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled, she had tears running silently down her cheeks but she smiled back. Without a word she turned and sat down at the opposite end of the table to Ron and Hermione, next to Tonks, Harry watching her go, feeling depressed but that he'd at least tied up some loose ends before he left. Harry knew that even if he and Ginny could be together again, it would never be the same as it was. He sat back down opposite Ron and Hermione,

"We need to leave soon," he said firmly. He knew the other two were not eager to make a move but it had to be done, and soon.

"But the party's just getting started!" Exclaimed Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, "He means to track down the horcruxes, Ronald," she admonished, "Yes, Harry, I've been thinking that too, I think it's important that we leave very soon, by at least next week. We're running out of time." Harry was slightly taken aback,

"I didn't think you wanted to go," he asked,

"Well, of course I don't _want_ to go, none of us do, do we? It's just we _have_ to go, and the later we leave it, the more people are going to suffer."

"She's right." Agreed Ron, his most serious expression plastered across his freckled face, "Everyday we hear about murders in the _Prophet_, if we deal with you-know…with Voldemort," he said wincing at his own words, "we can…you know…stop all that…_you_ can stop all that, mate." He said earnestly. Harry nodded.

"Ron, are you ever going to ask me to dance?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, changing the subject suddenly. Ron blushed,

"Well…erm…wanna dance?" Hermione's face lit up, and the two of them left to tango to a quick ballad by the new wizarding band The Pickled Akidna's. Harry got up and made his way slowly to the back door of the Burrow, he tried to slip through it, but couldn't quite manage it before he was spotted by the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagal.

"Potter!" she called, and he groaned inwardly. The amount of times he had heard her shout that. It had almost always been followed by 'ten points from Gryffindor' or 'detention tomorrow at seven, my office!' This time was different, but by no means better.

"Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you. I know you've been avoiding me, and ignoring my owls-" her already thin lips narrowed further, "-but you have to tell me what you and Dumbledore were up to, it might be vital information for the Order to work with,"

"As I've told you many times before, Professor, it does not affect the Order or their efforts to capture and defeat Voldemort's death eaters. Yes, it does have something to do with Voldemort, but no, I will not tell you. I'll be leaving next week with Ron and Hermione to complete something that Dumbledore entrusted to me, which I intend to see out fully. I'm sorry Professor," he said sincerely, "there's nothing more I can tell you. However this turns out, you'll know soon enough.

"I'm glad to hear you're reopening Hogwarts." He said sadly, remembering the last time he was there for Dumbledore's funeral. The Professor sighed and looked at him closely,

"Yes, Harry," she said quietly, "You know he would have wanted it." Harry nodded, his throat constricted as it always did at the mention of his headmaster, "I found something when I was clearing out his desk. It's addressed to you. I would have sent it via owl, but I didn't want it intercepted, besides," she added stiffly, "you were ignoring my attempts to contact you, so I wasn't sure if you receiving my letters." Harry smiled at her annoyance, he realised that he was past the days when he was scared of her deducting points from Gryffindor. She handed over the envelope with out another word and swept over to where Mundungus Fletcher was trying to balance a pint of butterbeer on his nose to roaring encouragement from the Weasley twins. Harry looked down at the heavy parchment envelope and felt his throat constrict again. The envelope had the words _To Mr Harry James Potter_ in Dumbledore's familiar loopy writing written neatly in the centre. Harry decided to abandon all pretence of common courtesy and swiftly left for Ron's room, ignoring Hestia Jones who was waving him over encouragingly. He realised, as he opened the door to Ron's room, that his hands were shaking. He locked the door with a quick charm and gently lowered himself onto the camp bed that Mrs Weasley had set up for him two nights ago. He took a deep, steadying breath than slit open the envelope carefully, and pulled out the letter that was contained within it.

_Dear Harry,_

_As infallible as the wizarding world has come to believe I may be, this letter is coming to you from beyond the grave. Well, not precisely but I wrote this letter with the intention of it being delivered to you, if anything should happen to me before our task of locating and destroying the horcruxes was complete. Firstly, Harry, I must apologise, for all the pain and suffering I have lain upon your very broad, but still ever so young shoulders. The burden that has been placed before you is that like no other has ever faced and for the way you appear to hold it all in your stride, I respect you. _

Harry could feel a prickling behind his eyes, just as he had done at Dumbledore's funeral. An insurmountable, unavoidable tide of grief threatened to engulf him, but he forced himself to read on.

_This letter is not instructions on how to destroy the horcruxes, for I fear that it is not this that will be hardest for you. I believe that you will have no trouble in finding and destroying the remaining parts of Voldemort's soul. The reason I take time out of my hectic schedule of devouring Madame Pomfrey's supply of chocolate frogs, is to support you. I told you once of my mistakes in not telling you certain things about your future and your past, and the reason for that was, if you'll recall, love. Please forgive an old man's waffling Harry, you'll find that when you reach my age, it takes an awful lot longer to reach the point of a discussion, even one as single sided as this. I am trying to say Harry that I love you. I love you and have watched you like I would my own son, and I am so sorry to have left you alone in the world, without my guidance, however meagre it may be. But you see, my boy, there lies another of my mistakes, you are not alone, never are you alone in this world. I have watched carefully as a young man and a young lady have grown to become all the family you could ever need. I feel sure that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger (once they sort out their own 'differences') will be quite the guidance and support you shall ever need. So much so, in fact, that you'll wonder why you ever missed 'that barmy old codger' in the first place. It is not just Ron and Hermione though, you have the entire wizarding world willing to help you in your quest, and I beg of you Harry, do not undertake this alone. I know your bravery is not to be questioned, and therefore you may see fit to ban your friends from escorting you in your task, but you will need them, I feel sure of it. Do not refuse help Harry. _

_I will miss you and everybody else immensely, but know that I am never truly gone, for help shall always be available as long as those who remain stay loyal to me._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry sat back and re-read the letter several times, clutching at the now wrinkled edges with shaking hands. His resolve, far from crumbling, had now been solidified.

It was a while before Harry felt up to rejoining the wedding party, but a shout from Ron up the stairs which he thought involved the words 'drunk', 'fight', 'boils' and 'twins' overrode his sombre mood and forced him down to the garden. While everyone was busy detangling the twins from a boil covered Mundungus Fletcher, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside.

"How about tomorrow?" He asked, not bothering to explain what he was talking about. Ron visibly paled, and Hermione's eyes looked watery.

"Isn't…isn't that a bit soon, mate?" Ron asked, looking a bit nervous. Harry had to control himself from biting his best friends head off,

"No. It isn't. Why wait? It's going to make things harder when we have to leave." Harry could sense their discomfort.

"I…I guess you're right." Hermione said quietly, "We'll…go and say our goodbye's." Harry nodded and went back up to Ron's room. Intent on packing his things, but when he reached the bright orange bedroom, it was not empty. Remus Lupin was sitting on Ron's bed. His old Professor was the only one who Harry was thinking of saying goodbye to, except for Ginny. He didn't want long drawn out farewells, but it seemed Lupin already knew something was afoot.

"So, it's tomorrow then?" and Harry nodded, "I'm sorry for barging in here, but you're so much like James I can read you like a book. I couldn't be sure you'd say goodbye before you up and left." He said, smiling slightly.

"I would have come and found you." He said honestly, to the last of the Marauders. Lupin's smile widened and he stood up.

"I'm not one for sentimental goodbyes-" he began and Harry recalled how swiftly and silently Lupin had left Hogwarts in his third year. Ironic how Harry had gone to find him before he left; now it was the other way around, "-so I'll keep it short." He continued, as he walked towards his best friend's son, "I know, without a doubt, that they would all be proud of you, Harry. All of them, your mother, your father, Sirius…and Dumbledore," he said, with an odd catch in his voice at the last name. He obviously was coping no better with the headmaster's death than Harry was. "And I want you to know that I am proud of you too. I will never have a son-" Harry remembered once learning in Lupin's own class that werewolves could never have children, "-but I think of you as the closest I could get." Lupin sighed, "Please, _please_ be careful." He said looking down. Harry put a hand on his fathers brothers shoulder,

"I'll be fine." He promised trying to smile encouragingly.

"Are Ron and Hermione ready?" Lupin asked. It was Harry's turn to look down awkwardly, "You haven't told them?" asked Lupin, shocked,

"No, no, I've told them, but they seemed so scared and disappointed to leave. This doesn't mean the same thing for them as it does to me. They don't need to go. If I just leave without them tonight…well it'll make things a whole lot easier." Lupin frowned and Harry recalled Dumbledore's words in his letter '_I beg of you Harry, do not undertake this alone. I know your bravery is not to be questioned, and therefore you may see fit to ban your friends from escorting you in your task, but you will need them, I feel sure of it. Do not refuse help Harry._ Harry shook the words out of his head.

"They will not be happy." Said Lupin. Harry shrugged,

"They won't be happy with me, no. But in the long term they'll be happy, once they finally settle down together," he observed, flashing Lupin a quick smile, despite the situation. "Just do me a favour? Keep them here for a week or so, before they inevitably try to come looking for me. They know I'm going to Godric's Hollow but I'll only be there a couple of nights. They don't know where I'm going after that." Lupin frowned again,

"Well, I'll try Harry, but we've all past the days where I can threaten to deduct house points. Although," he added thoughtfully, "I expect if I got Minerva to threaten them with detention they might sit up and listen." The two of them grinned, until Harry began stuffing a few key things into his ruck-sack,

"So are you going tonight?" asked Lupin, concern evident in his voice. Harry nodded, without looking up as he placed a new sneakoscope in his bag. This one had a silencing charm on it, as Harry's secrets about Voldemort were causing it to shriek hysterically every few moments.

"No point waiting around." He shrugged. Lupin nodded,

"I expect I should be getting back downstairs," he said half heartedly. Harry knew he was thinking about Tonks, and suddenly his mind drifted to Ginny.

"Can you ask Ginny to come up?" He asked his old professor, forcing the blush out of his cheeks. Lupin nodded. He gripped Harry's hand in a firm shake, then suddenly drew him into a one armed hug, slapping his back,

"Be careful." Remus muttered. Harry did not reply and the man walked quickly out of the room without a backward glance. Harry continued to retrieve his belongings from around Ron's room, and stuffed them hastily into the bag. He had to be quick, if he was planning on disapparating out of here without Ron and Hermione knowing he'd have to do it soon, before they came up to find him. There was a light knock on the door, and Harry swiftly crossed to open it. He found himself face to face with Ginny, who had a curious look in her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you quickly?" Harry asked, as Ginny opened her mouth. He held the door open a little wider and she stepped into the room. He watched her freeze as she saw his hastily packed bag, the rest of his possessions on the camp bed.

"You're…going?" She asked, sounding half upset, half resigned. Harry nodded,

"I wanted to say goodbye to you before though," he began, not looking her in the face. Neither of them said anything and Harry was alarmed to hear her sniff. He looked up to see silent tears pouring down her cheeks,

"Ginny…" he murmured, taking her in his arms, without thinking, without even stopping to consider that this would make it so much harder on the both of them. For what seemed like an age they simply stood, holding onto each other as though there was nothing more important in the whole world, and at that precise moment, it felt to Harry that nothing was.

"Please…" Ginny murmured, and Harry didn't want to hear her pray for him to stay or anything else really, but she surprised him slightly, "Please, _please_ defeat him…I know that's what you're going to do, but losing you…if you're going to go away for…well it had just better be worth it!" she cried pushing him away, almost angrily, but he wasn't offended…if anything it made him love her even more, she had the strength to move apart, that he did not.

"Gin…it'll all work out in the end…you'll see," he smiled, and genuinely, as he reached up to tuck a coppery curl behind her ear, that musky, flowery smell wafting towards him. She smiled back, though a little less confidently. "Don't worry I'll write to you all the time, I promise…though I don't know how often I'll actually be able to send the letters on…the owls could be too easy to track. And that reminds me…" he turned towards the window where Hedwig was perching in her cage asleep, "I want you to…to look after Hedwig for me…she's too conspicuous in the wild…and I want you to have her anyway." He'd always known how Ginny had admired the owl, and her eye's widened momentarily, before they took on a stiff resolve,

"You can have her back when you get home…" she said. Harry nodded and without another word Ginny took the sleeping owl and swept from the room, barely holding back a sniffle. Harry sighed, crossed the room and shut the door. Just like Lupin, Ginny had not been able to look him in the eye before she left. They were treating him like he was on his death bed. Maybe he was. He continued to pack the rest of his belongings, and when he was done he sat heavily on the camp bed. There was just one last thing he thought he should do before he left, so he grabbed some parchment and a quill off of Ron's drawers and sat down to write the hardest letter of his life.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Okay, I know you two are probably climbing the walls, but just don't be too mad alright? I saw the look in your eye's when I said it was about time we left, and I knew you didn't want to go with me. I know that this isn't really your battle. You shouldn't have to go through this, and I know you're torn between wanting to stay and wanting to support me, so I thought I'd make the decision for you. I've already left. Speak to Lupin for me, will you? He already knew before I left, but don't be angry that he didn't warn you, I asked him not to. Oh, and look after him will you, while I'm gone, after Sirius I think he'll be pretty lonely. I've said goodbye to Ginny already, and yes she did know, and no, Hermione, you are not the last one's to find out on this whole dismal planet! Ron, look after her, and Hermione, well…look after that great freckled git who is undoubtedly leaning over your shoulder right now. I'll be back soon, so **don't you dare come after me!** _

_Love as always,_

_Harry_

_p.s.-thank your mum for me, Ron, for everything she's done, and try not to let her worry too much, though if I know your mum, she'll be going spare already. _

He leaned back and re-read the letter several times, it seemed to say most of what he wanted it to, so he folded it up, scribbled on the outside _To Weasley and Granger_ and placed it on Ron's pillow. He looked round the bright orange room one last time, and sighing, crept out the bedroom door and down the stairs, ruck sack slung over his shoulder. He could still hear loud music and cheering from the garden that told him the party would easily go on till early hours the next day, for which he was extremely grateful; the longer it went on, the longer he had to get away undetected. He let down the wards protecting the burrow, long enough to creep out the front door and into the silent night air (the wards prevented sound from leaving the property as well, so not a single note of the loud music could be heard from the back garden.) He turned round for a quick glance at the old house that was leaning slightly to one side, and felt a pang of sadness, he was not sure he'd ever see it again, or anyone inside it. He trudged over to the fence at the end of the garden, vaulted it with more energy than he thought he'd have in his present mood and paused. Gathering his wits and trying to remember everything that everyone had ever told him about apparition, he concentrated and spun on the spot, falling over in a tall field that was not the same as the one outside the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He scrambled up, and muttered _lumos._ He had arrived on the edge of a field, which itself seemed to be on the edge of a small village. Was this the right place? He looked round, in the dim light and the small faint glow of his wand, he could just make out a sign on the path leading into the village. Slowly he approached it, holding his wand higher to read it. He scanned the sign quickly and smiled,

_Welcome to the small village of Godric's Hollow! _

_Godric Gryffindor's ancestral home!_

So this was where his parents had lived, and for a small time, him as well. He looked round but in the rapidly fading light could not make out anything further than a few yards away. He did not want to linger particularly, he just wanted to visit his parents, and then get out. Depending on how soon Ron and Hermione had found his note, and how long it took them to stop shouting, he had a limited time in which to deal with this before they undoubtedly came after them. He almost grinned to himself. Despite his express instructions for them to get along without him, he knew his best friends too well. They would be after him very quickly; he just hoped Lupin would keep to his word and stave them off for a while. He _noxed_ his wand and walked carefully through the village, keeping an eye out for the church, and it's accompanying graveyard, though he had no idea where they may be, whilst keeping alert for any sound of people approaching. He had not for one second forgotten that the death eater's would still be looking for him, and he had not stopped looking for them. All the houses looked deserted, though he was not surprised, Sirius had once told him that the death eaters had attacked the rest of the village on the way to his parent's house. A lot of people had died, thought no one had survived, apart from him. Many of the house's were soot-blackened, even in the dark he could see that. They were crumbling and dilapidated but Harry saw that the houses would once have been very beautiful, not very large, but cosy cottages, not at all the sort that you would find on a certain road in Little Whinging, Surrey. So the village was deserted. That made things a little easier for Harry, there was no real need to creep around for fear of anyone spotting him and alerting people to the fact that the boy-who-lived was back. _So_, he thought as he trudged along the muddy road, heading for what he assumed was the centre of the village, _there are seven horcruxes; Riddle's diary-destroyed, Slytherin's ring-destroyed, Slytherin's locket-gone who-knows-where, Nagini-alive and (unfortunately) well, Hufflepuff's cup-probably still intact somewhere, and another Gryffindor/Ravenclaw relic-no clue about that…not to mention Voldemort himself…_It was looking like a near impossible task. It was now that he needed Sirius…or Dumbledore. He needed help, relief, guidance…love. Suddenly it all hit him with a crash, a resounding crash that left him gasping for breath as his grief barrelled him to his knees. _Parent's-dead, Sirius-dead, Dumbledore…_a wracking sob forced it's way out, but he continued. _Ginny-gone, Ron-gone, Hermione-gone_. He was,

"Alone…" He choked out, as tears streamed from his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he knelt in the mud, but he waited, the detached part of him waited for his emotional side to calm down, for the poison to be drawn from the wound. Eventually the tears stopped coming and his breathing returned to normal. He wasn't even sure why it had hit him, but now that it had, now that he'd realised he was…alone, it only made him more determined. Yes, right now, he was alone, but that didn't matter. Not any more, he had done the right thing. If he spent an eternity hunting down the horcruxes, then so be it. That was just how things had to be, it was up to him, they were depending on him, all of them, even the one's that had really gone, were relying on him…and he would not fail them. He pushed himself up from the ground, and cast a cleaning spell on the knees of his cloak. He wiped away the tear's and the panic and the loneliness to have it all replaced by a steely determination, a strong resolve that _would not fail._ He silently swept through the village, wand out just in case, but he met no one. Eventually the street he was on forked, and in the middle of the fork sat a small church…tiny to be exact. He gasped suddenly as he recognised it. It was the same church as the one in his favourite photo of his parents. Their wedding day. He could still picture it now. His parents _there_, Sirius just _there._ He suddenly wished he'd brought the photo album with him. The church had a side missing and the steeple had collapsed, but Harry could still appreciate it's simple beauty. He skirted round the walls of the dilapidated building and found himself in a small graveyard round the back. His breath caught. This was it, he was about to come as near to his parents as it was humanly possible. Slowly, stumbling slightly, he moved cautiously in between the rows of headstones, checking each ones name with mounting tension and bated breath…

It wasn't particularly special, not to anyone else, but to Harry it was everything he could have wanted for them. White marble, turned slightly green from moss with the inscriptions _Here lieth James and Lily Potter, perfect parents…perfect friends…perfect people…_ Harry knelt in front of the headstone. After his emotional struggle earlier he was surprised he wasn't more affected by the sight of his parent's graves.

"But this isn't really them," He murmured aloud, "They can't be represented by a slab of marble, it's not what they are…were," he corrected absently. He waved his wand over the stone and cast a cleaning spell noiselessly. He had gotten quite good at silent spells over the summer.

"I can't do much for you, mum and dad, but it's only fair that I help you look nice," he smiled. Then he chuckled, that was probably the most stupid thing anyone had ever said at their first visit to a grave. He sighed, stood up and turned around. Behind him Ron and Hermione stood, watching with tense expression's on their faces. Silently Harry walked towards them, and stood staring at the both of them, who looked quite nervous at his silence. Just as he had decided not to shout, Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms round Harry's neck, making him stumble, and to his shock, Ron did the same round both of them.

"Took you long enough to catch up didn't it?" Harry muttered into Hermione's shoulder, as she sobbed hysterically, soaking his cloak.

"Yeah, well we wanted to get some of the wedding cake…" Ron choked, Harry was completely thrown to hear the raw emotion in his best friend's voice. Hermione suddenly pulled them apart. Harry had been waiting for this part,

"You _stupid_ prat! You _stupid, great PRAT!_ Don't you _ever_ think…how _could _you…_HARRY!_" She shouted at him, slapping him hard on the arm,

"OW! Hermione…" he frowned, rubbing at his arm,

"NO! You went _too_ far, Harry! Never, _never _do this again! Running off on your own! How could you _possibly, ever _think me and Ron would leave you on your own, to deal with…with _this!_" She demanded, flailing her arms, her bushy hair flying around energetically. Harry had been expecting some shouting, but was frankly a little taken aback by her fierceness. Apparently so was Ron,

"Hermione!" He tried to protest weakly, and took her elbow to make her move back from Harry and the inch of space between their faces,

"Get _off,_ Ron! Harry James Potter, if you _ever_ try and do this again, it will _not_ be Voldemort you have to worry about catching you, _IT WILL BE ME, are we quite understood?_" She whispered in such a dangerous voice, that Harry was actually quite unnerved. He nodded quickly, eye's wide, and she visibly relaxed, her breathing slowing. Harry wasn't quite sure what to say, until Hermione suddenly hugged him again, only slightly less energetically. Ron stayed where he was this time.

"H-Hermione, p-please…" he stuttered. Ron came forward and pulled her off him, rolling his eyes at her behind her back. "I won't do it again, I promise…" he assured her,

"Oh Harry, it's not just that, it's what you must think of us…" Harry frowned, unsure what she meant, before Ron stepped forward,

"Harry, how could you think that we…that we weren't…" he struggled,

"Harry, we didn't want to go, of course we didn't, but neither did you, and this _is_ our battle, just _because_ it's yours! We'll stay with you to the end!" Harry didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected his friends to act like this at all. He'd guessed they'd come after him, but he thought they'd merely be angry, he'd never thought they'd be so…upset.

"I'm sorry…" he said, awkwardly, "I didn't mean to…to worry you!" he said, not looking at them.

"Ah, mate, don't apologise, it's us who should be apologising. You've been through a lot, after Dumbledore…" Harry's throat tightened, "…and everything…" Ron continued, "And we should have realised, you know, been more…supportive. Well anyway," he said smiling, "We're here now, so let's get to finding those horcruxes."

"We can't yet, I remembered after I left that I have to go back to the Dursley's, Dumbledore wanted me to one last time. I'll only stay one night. They wouldn't want me any longer anyway," He said, not exactly relishing the idea.

"Will they put up with the three of us, though?" asked Ron, and Harry jolted in his surprise,

"You two surely don't think it's necessary to accompany me there, do you?" Hermione's answering frown was quite enough of an answer, "But you don't want to put yourselves under their roof! They're awful!" He cried,

"That's exactly why we're coming with you, mate!" laughed Ron, "You don't think we're going to let you go back there on your own, do you? There's no point!" Harry grinned,

"I cannot wait to see my uncle's face when not just me, but two more freaks turn up on the doorstep as well!" Ron and Hermione chuckled, and they made their way back to the edge of the village. Harry glanced back at the graveyard,

"Harry?" asked Hermione quietly, "Are you okay? We can wait a bit longer if you want?" For a moment he didn't say anything, as he stared at the headstone, which after the cleaning Harry had given it, almost seemed to gleam in the darkness.

"No…it's fine…I did what I came here to do." He turned back to see his friends worried faces, "honestly," he insisted, and gradually Ron and Hermione smiled. "You two want to do some side on apparition? Seeing as you haven't a clue where Privet Drive is?" asked Harry,

"I remember where it is from our second year," Ron corrected, "I'll take Hermione, you go ahead and get your uncle's attention," He grinned, and Harry smiled back, though not quite so relaxed as his friend,

"Okay, join me in a few minutes," He took a deep breath and with an unsteady twirl he landed with a staggering CRACK on the corner or Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It looked exactly as it always had; perfect, neat square lawns, adorned with perfect, neat flowers, with the not-so-perfect nosy neighbours peering out between the curtains of their bedroom windows, luckily Harry had had the good sense to jump behind a bush when he heard the sloppy crack of his nervous apparition. He did not relish Uncle Vernon's attitude when he opened the door to Harry at 10 o'clock at night. Harry shuddered, he had to call this place home, but it was as far away from home as he could possibly imagine it. He walked quickly down the street until number four came into view, the flickering consistency of the light seeping under the living room curtains told him the Dursley's were probably all watching television. He quietly trod up the path, eyeing the dahlia's that he had once been forced to water in the sweltering heat every summer's day, and rang the run-of-the-mill Dursley-ish doorbell.

"Better not be any of them religious types…" he heard his uncle grumble through the half open window. The 'religious types' had all but given up on the Dursley household as a lost cause, as every time a group called, Dudley and whichever gang member was round for dinner would poor treacle and feather's over them from the window above the door. Not to mention the fact that everyone assumed Harry went to a criminal's institution. With a mounting feeling of trepidation, Harry heard his uncle slide the locks back and the door swung open. Vernon Dursley's face immediately purpled over, as his bulgy, piggy eye's met with his nephew's.

"What do you want, boy?" He growled, "We hoped you weren't coming back this time!"

"Nice to see you too…" Harry grumbled, making to step through the doorway but his Uncle Vernon did not move his bulky form out of the way. Harry sighed, trying to keep his temper in check,

"I was staying with a friend," He snapped,

"Well why couldn't they keep you for another few days, those freaks owe us that much at least."

"I'm back for a while because I stayed too long after the school shut early." Harry ground out, coming up with the best lie possible to explain the fact that he had no choice but to be back here to renew the blood protection his mother's sister offered. Besides he didn't think his uncle would have a problem believing that Harry had overstayed his welcome somewhere.

"What!" Vernon Dursley shouted, and Harry was shocked that he cared so much about Harry's education, "Don't think for one minute boy that you can just stay lounging around here, you good for nothing-" Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'm staying for one night, then I'll leave tomorrow morning and you'll never see me again," he interrupted

"Not soon enough if you ask me," His uncle barked, but he stood aside,

"Well no one did ask you…" Harry muttered, luckily Uncle Vernon didn't hear him. Harry walked into the hall, and dropped his bag on the floor, as Uncle Vernon slammed the front door and moved into the living room.

"Who was it Vernon?" he heard his aunt ask,

"Ruddy boy's back," he growled in response. Harry was wondering how long Ron and Hermione would leave it before they turned up, when the doorbell rang, Harry stepped forward to open it, but before he could Uncle Vernon barged past, as Aunt Petunia stuck her bony neck round the doorframe to see who else may be calling at the late hour. She merely looked Harry up and down with a disgusted look on her face before turning her attention to whoever was on the other side of the door. Harry knew full well who it was and could even make out Ron's red hair through the mottled glass and Hermione's voice saying something in a warning tone. As Vernon Dursley swung the door open Harry caught a glance of Ron standing behind Hermione who was saying something to Harry's uncle in a polite tone, her hand outstretched.

"-is Hermione Granger." She was saying, she had obviously not told Uncle Vernon what she was or that she was a friend of Harry's, because he slowly reached out and a little suspiciously shook her hand.

"If you're here about religion," he grunted, eyeing Hermione up and down, "then I'll save you some time, we are not interested." He barked. Hermione seemed unperturbed.

"I'm sorry I think you must have misunderstood me, sir. We're friends of Harry's, we'll be staying the night if that's okay?" she explained a cold edge to her voice. Ron still had not said anything and Harry would have guessed that Hermione had warned him to stay silent before the door was opened. At least that's what he would have thought if he wasn't swiftly backing away as Uncle Vernon rounded on him,

"WHAT did she just say?" he spat, stalking towards Harry who was backing up quickly and running out of room. He could just see Ron and Hermione exchanging nervous glances over his Uncle's shoulder. He really did not want them to see this. Harry's back hit the locked kitchen door, and his uncle moved his bristling moustache to within inches of Harry's face,

"Harry…" he heard Ron say. His two friends had moved into the house behind Vernon Dursley, but both he and his Uncle ignored them.

"They're staying the night." Harry told Uncle Vernon, more bravely than he felt. The big man in front of him was shaking with rage,

"You dare to bring in those…those FREAKS?" he shouted in Harry's face,

"What's going on dad?" Dudley Dursley asked poking his head round the living room door frame. Uncle Vernon turned suddenly,

"Petunia take Dudley back into the living room!" He ordered. Petunia Dursley had remained silent but as soon as she had realised what Ron and Hermione were a look of purest loathing had become etched across her face. Harry did not dare take his eyes away from his Uncle's face but he heard the living room door shut and the television volume grow.

"Harry…" began Ron again, concern evident in his voice,

"Ron shut up!" Harry shouted, as his uncle's face purpled again at hearing someone of Ron's nature utter a single word in his house.

"But he's gonna…" Ron began again. Uncle Vernon let out a yell like a winded rhinoceros and his hands went straight to Harry's neck, making him choke and shoving him backwards, pinning him against the door and slamming his head against the door, making his now oxygen starved brain swim even more as his vision grew dark. He could vaguely hear Ron shouting and Hermione calling that Ron wasn't allowed to use magic on him as he was a muggle and they'd be arrested. Suddenly Uncle Vernon let go with a yelp and Harry fell to the floor gasping.

"You think we'll put up with you after last summer, boy? You think we'd let you back into our house after all the trouble you've brought us? And now you want us to put up with even more of your lot! GET OUT!" He screamed, insanely. Harry was still gasping at his feet, his hands now clutched at his bruised throat, and couldn't yet stand.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" he screamed again. Harry didn't move; even if he wasn't still dazed from nearly suffocating he couldn't leave. Dumbledore told him that he needed to stay here one more time, and he'd be damned if a little fight with his uncle was going to stop him. When he saw that Harry was making no move to leave, Uncle Vernon yelled again and kicked Harry angrily in the rib cage. Harry let out an 'umph' and slid over sideways so he was lying on the floor in a foetal position. He tried to move but there was no where to go, and he was severely winded from the kick. His uncle kicked out again, and Harry cried out, as he felt a rib brake. He coughed causing a stabbing pain in his chest and he was sure he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his throat. That was not good.

"You will leave my house!" his uncle shouted, "I don't care what that crack pot old fool said!" But that was the last straw, his uncle bloody would care what Dumbledore had said. Slowly and painfully Harry dragged himself off the floor, to look his uncle in the eye,

"I am staying and so are my friends," Vernon Dursley let out a roar, and drew back his fist, but Harry was ready, painfully he ducked and his uncles hand went straight through the kitchen door, he pulled it straight back out, yelling profanities the whole time, but Harry knew what to do. He reached into his pocket and drew his wand. Suddenly his uncle stopped. He had his fist raised ready to punch Harry straight in the face but had stopped at the sight of the thin piece of wood in his nephew's hand.

"Let's get a few things straight," Harry wheezed, he was shaking with rage, "number one me and my friends will be staying till tomorrow morning, number two you will leave us be, I don't want any more fights." He said, his voice so full of anger and hatred that his uncle's eyes almost looked wary. "Number three when we leave tomorrow morning we are permitted to take all the food we want." Vernon Dursley eyes narrowed angrily but he said nothing, "And lastly," Harry said, pressing the tip of his wand into his uncle's throat painfully, his voice becoming dangerously quiet, "If you _ever_ refer to Dumbledore in that way again, you will not have a house left to throw me out of. Are we understood, _uncle?_" He whispered, his face millimetres from the enormous man's. Vernon Dursley made a grunting noise in the bottom of his throat, which Harry took to mean yes. Slowly he released the pressure of his wand from his uncle's neck, turned and without a word marched up the stairs, pausing only to allow Ron and Hermione to catch up with him. The three of them remained in silence as Harry stalked towards his room. He opened the door and dropped all pretences, groaning, he staggered across his bedroom floor towards his bed. He knew his uncle had broken a rib, but his slight on Dumbledore had caused Harry to ignore the pain for a while. Now though it was back in full force. His knees gave out as he got nearer to his bed and he expected to fall to the floor but two sets of hands grabbed him and helped him onto his bed. Ron and Hermione were watching him silently, panic etched over their faces.

"Thanks," he muttered, "Shut the door" he barely got out, before the blackness on the edge of his vision engulfed him and he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He woke to a dull throbbing feeling in his chest, and then gradually he noticed whisperings coming from his left. He opened is eyes to see Ron and Hermione talking quietly. When they saw he was awake they hurried over,

"Harry! Are you okay? God you look awful!" Hermione cried. Her eyes moved over his chest, and he felt slightly embarrassed to see that someone had removed his shirt.

"Mate, he broke some ribs!" Cried Ron. Harry almost smiled to see the mixtures of anger, shock and worry etched across his friends faces.

"I put you in a body bind after you fell unconscious so you wouldn't roll over and do more damage. Then I cast a pain relief charm, I hope you're feeling okay?" Hermione asked, "I can't heal bones, we didn't know what to do!"

"I'm okay, really, just a little sore, but the pain relief charm is starting to ware off, I think I probably need to get to S.t. Mungo's."

"That's what we thought, but is that such a great idea? I mean me and Hermione were thinking, you know, Scrimgeour will probably be there at some point, along with every other bloody idiot who's been trying to get hold of you. It'd be very difficult to get away. Plus is it all that safe anyway, I mean you-know-who got to someone in there once, he can do it again, right?" Harry considered Ron's words, but he couldn't think of an alternative. His chest was becoming more and more painful by the minute.

"We can go to Hogwarts; Madame Pomfrey will fix you up in a minute!" Hermione cried suddenly, "Term starts in about two days so the teachers will probably all be there!" Harry suddenly realised she was right. He had a few misgivings, mainly having another confrontation with Mcgonagal, but also the place reminded him of Dumbledore, of Snape, and even of Ginny. Not to mention what he was missing by not going back, but he had no other choice. He'd rather go to Hogwarts than St. Mungo's any day. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak without groaning, Hermione's pain relief charm was fast wearing off.

"Are you going to be able to apparate?" Ron asked him nervously,

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione snapped, she was frowning slightly and Harry knew she was considering the best form of transportation. He lay there silently his breathing becoming more and more ragged as he tried not to concentrate on the throbbing pain building in his ribs. Suddenly Hermione sighed,

"There's no other choice, we'll have to side on apparate to the edge of the grounds and then put you in a body bind and float you up to the hospital wing."

"What! Hermione, no!" Harry gasped clutching belatedly at his chest as a sharp pain belted through him. He didn't want to be floated up, he'd walk. The embarrassment of all his professors finding out that he was beaten by his uncle and not in a heroic battle with twenty deatheaters was unimaginable.

"I don't need to be in a body bind! I am perfectly capable of walking!" Hermione frowned and Ron smirked, "I just need a little help with apparition is all." He amended, slightly less franticly. Hermione sighed,

"Fine, Ron go down to the kitchen and raid the fridge and get as much food as you can carry." Ron turned to leave obediently, "And be polite!" Hermione yelled after him.

"It's not like I'm going to be back, he can be as rude as he damn-well pleases." Harry grunted as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice. He really did _not_ want to be floated up to the hospital wing. Harry sat leaning against the wall, breathing sharply and a few minutes later Ron was back, he had several carrier bags full of food in his hands which he dumped at Hermione's feet.

"Bloody heavy, they are!" he said rubbing his red hands. Hermione gave him a strange look, "What?" he cried. Silently she rolled her eyes,

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she muttered, the carrier bags rose into the air, feather light,

"Oh…right" Ron grinned sheepishly. Harry stood up; he wouldn't say anything but he wanted to get moving as soon as possible, his chest was becoming more and more painful.

"You should apparate Harry with you, you'll probably manage it smoother than me," Ron suggested to Hermione, eyeing Harry concernedly. He was trying to hide it but the pain was slowly escalating and he was not exactly comfortable. Hermione nodded and moved over to Harry who was beginning to wheeze, despite his best efforts,

"Breathe slowly Harry we'll be there in a minute." She murmured. She gripped his elbow and turned on the spot, Harry followed her with great difficulty and found himself facing the great iron gates of Hogwarts grounds. A second later Ron was standing next to them.

"Where's the food?" Hermione asked slightly panicked, Harry looked at his friend and frowned. Ron grinned,

"Hermione, are you thick or something? We can ask the house elves for some from the kitchen before we leave!" Harry would have laughed at the look of shock on Hermione's face as she realised Ron was completely right, only he could barely breathe from the pain. He took a staggering step towards the gates and Ron and Hermione were jolted back to their senses from attempting to stare each other to death. They quickly fell into slow step beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Ron asked watching him stagger towards the gate. He put his arm under Harry's elbow, attempting to help him but Harry shrugged him off,

"Of course I am, Ron, don't be thick." They stopped in front of the gates. They were chained shut with a heavy duty padlock,

"Let me." Said Ron, he drew his wand. Hermione opened her mouth to stop him, but Ron was too quick,

"_Alohamora!_" he cried waving his wand at the locks. There was a blast like a canon and Ron was thrown backwards spectacularly. He landed with a crash a few feet behind them.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, panic evident in her voice. Harry twisted crazily, ignoring the searing pain in his chest that was slowly weakening him. His best friends ginger hair suddenly lifted up and Ron shook himself, standing up as Hermione rushed over. She began muttering under her breath as he dusted himself off, apparently unhurt. He walked back over to Harry grinning,

"Well that was fun!" he chuckled. Harry felt himself relaxing, and almost laughing as Hermione could still be heard grumbling under her breath,

"-completely ridiculous, _anyone_ could walk up and do _that_ spell…what he was thinking I'll _never_ know!" Ron rolled his eyes,

"WILL you stop _fussing_!" he snapped at her. Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing more. Suddenly just as Harry felt the pain escalating again, and he was about to ask Hermione how exactly they were expected to get in, the heavy iron padlock vanished with a pop, and the gates slowly began to open as if some invisible force was pulling them. As soon as the gap was wide enough Harry staggered through. It was a long walk up to the castle, and he knew he needed to get there as quick as possible. He could here Hermione talking just behind them.

"I expect your _alohamora_ alerted McGonagall to our arrival, she must have opened the gates for us."

"You see it wasn't such a stupid idea, was it?" Ron boasted,

"Like you knew that would happen!" Hermione tutted, as the entrance doors to Hogwarts came into view. Harry tried to block everything else out and focus on getting in those doors. He didn't want to think about the climb up to the hospital wing after he was in.

"-so pathetic sometimes!" He heard Hermione shriek at his other best friend. He was sure that Ron would have replied if it wasn't for Harry losing his footing at that exact moment. His foot scraped the floor and he didn't have the energy to pull his other foot out quick enough to regain his balance, with a sickening crash and a yell of pain he fell to his knees.

"Harry!" both Ron and Hermione yelled, they grabbed him under the armpits as he struggled to his feet, groaning in pain. He half staggered, and was half dragged a little further until blackness began to invade his peripheral vision,

"Don't you…dare…levitate…me…" he ground out, as he glanced up and saw a figure rush out of the doors to the castle. Suddenly the pain overcame him and with a painful groan the blackness engulfed him. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was dark in the hospital wing by the time Harry came to. He knew he was in the hospital wing straight away; the smell was familiar enough, the amount of times he'd woken up in there. He opened his eyes to see the dark wing and was slightly disheartened to see there was nobody with him. He attempted to sit up, and groaned softly at the dull ache in his chest. Suddenly the entrance doors to the hospital were thrown open. For one blessed moment Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore who walked through the doors. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and…

"Remus!" Harry cried, as the man swept over, concern evident in his eyes.

"What's all this noise!" cried a voice Harry recognised, as Madame Pomfrey, the strict hospital matron flew across the floor.

"It's fine Poppy, let him have a few visitors, you know perfectly well they will not leave without seeing him." Sniffed Harry's ex-transfiguration professor. The matron through her arms in the air and left huffily. McGonagall looked down at Harry,

"Long time, no see, Potter. I believe it has been all of twenty-four hours since you adamantly refused to return to Hogwarts." Harry closed his eyes without answering, and Madame Pomfrey swept back to her office, muttering about how she was supposed to look after her patients if their sleep was going to be continually disrupted.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, pulling up a chair next to Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione did the same on his other side. McGonagall, still stood strictly at his feet, as though unsure whether she should leave, finally she too pulled up a chair, which Harry found strange but not unwelcome.

"Much better." Remus still looked concerned, "Honestly!" He tried to assure his guardian, "I'm feeling a hell of a lot better." Remus sighed and rubbed his temples,

"How you're going to manage out there without us, I'll never know."

"Hey, he has us, you know!" Ron cried indignantly. Remus raised an amused eyebrow,

"Of course, Ron, I do apologise." The man amended,

"Miss Granger explained what happened." McGonagall said sharply. Harry looked over at her, she had a look on her face that would quell even the most rebellious seventh year Slytherin into silence. He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he looked over at Hermione,

"She asked, and I saw no reason not to tell her. It's nothing to be ashamed of you know." The young witch explained quietly. He nodded,

"Has this happened before, Potter?" McGonagall asked, her voice softening only slightly. Harry felt rather than saw, Remus tense slightly next to him.

"A couple of times." He shrugged, without meeting anyone's eye.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" Ron cried, "We could have done something about it!"

"Like what!" Harry yelled back suddenly. The room went very quiet.

"You should have told me. Or at least Dumbl-" Remus began but Harry interrupted,

"Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. And neither would you." Harry said bitterly, "He wanted me to stay there, and I did. It probably saved my life, so if a beating every now and then is what it took then that's fine by me." There was silence in the room again.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like for you." Hermione whispered.

"It wasn't too bad." Harry sighed, "I mean, it hasn't happened in a while. I think they were worried that I'd remember it too well and curse them when I turned of age if they did it too near my seventeenth. I think he just got a bit…angry, this ti-"

"That's no excuse for his behaviour!" snapped Remus, he was suddenly on his feet and Harry had never seen him so angry. He was normally so composed and calm.

"Remus!" barked McGonagall, "What exactly do you think you're going to do? I know it's difficult when it's your family, but you can't do anything! He's a muggle!"

"Who said anything about spells?" Remus growled and suddenly Harry was reminded strongly of Sirius. He smiled,

"What?" Remus asked, anger clear in his voice still,

"You just reminded me of…someone," Remus sat down and suddenly a grin spread across his face, the anger dissolving visibly,

"I did sound a bit like him didn't I?" he laughed,

"Who?" Ron asked, perplexed,

"Sirius." Harry said at the same time as Remus. They grinned at each other. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey's door burst open.

"Maybe we should go," Hermione said nervously as the strict matron came stalking dangerously across the ward,

"Everyone out!" she shouted, "I can hear that racket your making from my office!"

"We were only talking!" Ron cried indignantly, as everyone except Remus stood up,

"Mr Potter needs rest, if you want him fit enough for more bones to be broken by the end of the week. God forbid!" She muttered as an afterthought.

"We'll stay in Gryffindor tower." Hermione decided,

"Yeah, and we'll be back to see you later," Ron said quite loudly. He looked at Madame Pomfrey as though daring her to argue but she was busy taking Harry's temperature, though he had no idea why.

"Ok, see you." Harry said, and his two best friends along with McGonagall traipsed out of the wing. Remus waited for Madame Pomfrey to be done, and then began bombarding her with questions,

"Is he going to get better? Will there be any permanent damage? Does he need anything extra? Like a potion or something I can get him? When is he going to be out?"

"REMUS!" shouted the nurse, "Don't be ridiculous, he's fine! You know this boy; he's gotten himself into enough scrapes before. He needs nothing except bed rest for a day or so and then he'll be free to go. Now stop fussing. And when's the next full moon? You're looking a bit peaky."

"It's not for another two weeks, I'm fine, just worried about this one." He said, nodding towards Harry, who felt touched at his guardian's concern.

"Remus, it was just a broken rib, nothing more. Really I'm fine." Remus sat down next to him, and put his head in his hands.

"I was the one that came down to get the three of you, as I came out of the doors I saw you collapse on the floor. You cannot possibly imagine the panic that ran through my head when I saw! I thought you'd been attacked by Voldemort or something!" He cried. Harry reached out and put a hand on Remus' shoulder,

"Don't worry so much!" Harry smiled, "I can look after myself!" Remus looked him in the eye, and Harry knew he'd said something wrong, as a look of pain passed over his face.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly anxiously,

"Nothing," he smiled forcefully, "It's just Sirius and James used to say that to me all the time."

"Well there you go then!" Harry grinned, "Nothing to worry about!" Remus shook his head dejectedly,

"Have you seen either of them around lately?" Harry's arm fell from Remus' shoulder and his smile vanished.

"Oh." He merely said. The tired old man before him sighed, and opened his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"Remus, I'm not going to die." He said quietly. His guardian looked away, and Harry knew there were tears forming in his grey eyes, "I have the brightest witch of our age looking out for me, and one of the bravest wizards with me, and not to mention the fact that I got lucky all those times, whose to say it wont hold out all the way? Just…try not to worry, ok?" Remus looked back at him, and Harry was relieved to see there was no trace of tears in his eyes. He had managed this situation so far, but he wasn't sure how well he'd do if Remus started crying all over him.

"Alright Harry, I'll make you a deal, I'll quit worrying if you look_ after _yourself!" Harry grinned,

"It's a deal," He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next evening Madame Pomfrey announced that Harry was fit enough to leave the hospital wing, though she stressed that he was to do nothing more strenuous than lifting a fork to his mouth for the next few days, much to Harry's annoyance. Hagrid had been to see him while he was in the hospital wing, and Harry was shocked to see the change Dumbledore's death had wrought on his friend. Hagrid was much quieter and after giving Harry a bone crushing hug (much to Madame Pomfrey's distress), a tin of teeth cracking toffee, and bit of conversation and a small smile, he had left. He told Harry that he was still working on the giants with Madame Maxime, as the death eater that was responsible for converting them for Voldemort had recently been captured by Mad Eye Moody on his return to England. Obviously Voldemort had sent another death eater out there but Voldemort did not yet know that the giants gurg had eaten him for breakfast, (literally) partly because they did not trust a new person within their mist, and partly because the man did not bring a gift.

He had said goodbye to Harry perfectly politely, but not as Harry had remembered him before Dumbledore's death; as the cheery man who was always a light in Harry's darker times. He sighed at the memory of Hagrid's dejectedness as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione and tell them that he had been given a clean bill of health. On a whim he decided to pass by the defence against the dark arts room. He had kept forgetting to ask someone why Remus was already at the castle, and Remus had not been to see him since he had woken in the hospital wing the previous day. He was hoping that his old professor had been allowed to take up his post again. Remus had left because a certain greasy haired, hook nosed bastard had let slip to everyone that he was a werewolf and Remus had been concerned that parents would complain. Now however, tame werewolves were the least of parents' worries, after the death eaters attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death of last year. He heard noises coming from the open door of the defence against the dark arts classroom as he approached, and prayed for his friend's sake that it was Remus who was clattering about. He paused at the door frame and turned the corner into the room sharply and saw Remus leaning over his desk drawers, stacking papers inside. Harry grinned to himself.

"Boo!" he cried. Harry was rewarded for his mischief as Remus jumped ten foot in the air.

"Harry!" he cried as he spun round, "Don't ever do that again!" Harry chuckled and walked into the classroom. He could tell Remus was arranging things how they were when he had taught before.

"Apparently the curse only prevents consecutive years of teaching." Harry mused.

"Dumbledore told me about that curse. Riddle was quite young when he did it though. Maybe that's why it's not as strong as it could be. Something for which I'm very grateful for." He smiled, moving over and stacking a few books on a half empty shelf.

"It's great you got the job though." Harry grinned, and Remus returned the gesture, "It makes me feel slightly better about leaving Ginny here too." He said, his smile fading.

"She'll be alright, Harry. This place isn't exactly impenetrable, but the plugs from last year have been filled, apart from that Hogwarts always was and still is, perfectly safe." Harry nodded, though he had his doubts. "So are you going to be on your way then?" Remus asked,

"As soon as Hermione gets everything she wants from the library. She's managed to persuade Madam Pince to let her take as many books as she wants on long term loan." He said, rolling his eyes,

"No mean feat, I'm sure." Remus grinned. Slowly though, his smile faded as the two friends fell into silence. "I guess this is pretty much goodbye then. Again," said Remus. Harry could tell that he didn't really want the three of them to leave.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that-"

"You're going to be fine." Remus sighed, with a small smile, which Harry returned. The old professor walked forwards and hugged Harry quickly, patting him on the back a few times.

"Good luck, Harry. If you ever need anything, I'll be here waiting." Harry nodded,

"I'll try and write. I've promised Ginny I'll owl her so at least one of you will know whether I'm still alive." He grinned,

"Please don't joke about that sort of thing Harry." Remus muttered with a pained look,

"Sorry, Moony old friend," he smiled and Remus grinned at the use of his old nickname, "Well, I guess I'd better go and see if Ron and Hermione are ready."

"Do you know where you're headed?" Remus asked as he walked Harry to the door.

"Well, I wanted to drop in on Grimmauld Place, I hear Moody has taken over secret keeper position, but obviously that doesn't apply to us as we already know where it is, but at least I know the place is safe until this is all over. Then I've got to find the real locket," he said, pulling the fake horcrux out of his trouser pocket where it habitually resided, "I think I…" suddenly Harry froze. It had suddenly hit him. He didn't know how they could have been so stupid…how _any_ of them could have been so stupid…

"Harry?" Remus asked, stepping closer, "What's…" suddenly he paused too, "Oh my god…" he muttered,

"The locket…Slytherin's locket…" murmured Harry, "It was right there under our noses…"

"In Grimmauld Place…" choked Remus,

"In that cabinet!" Harry cried, turning to Remus excitedly, "I can't believe this! We even all tried to open it, and we couldn't manage it. But how the hell did Sirius get a hold of it?" Harry exclaimed, shocked.

"Not Sirius…" Remus said, staring into space dazedly, "R.A.B…Regulas Arianus Black. Sirius' brother."

"I remember Sirius telling me about him! He was a death eater wasn't he?" Remus nodded,

"Apparently he got so far in, panicked and tried to back out, but they killed him. I guess he managed to do quite a bit of damage before he backed out."

"Why didn't he destroy the horcrux, instead of just taking it home?" Harry asked,

"Sirius always said his brother wasn't all that bright. Maybe he couldn't figure out how."

"Well what if I can't?" Harry asked, panicking slightly. Remus smiled at him, his head cocked to one side,

"What about that witch who's the brightest of your age?" He asked. Harry grinned,

"Okay, point taken."

"Plus, I'm going with you." He said decisively. Harry looked up sharply from the locket he was holding. Remus held up his hands before Harry could argue.

"Just this one time. You don't know how to deal with this, even with Hermione. I have a lot more experience with this sort of thing than you do. Let me come this first time, then I'll leave you to the last three horcruxes on your own." Harry considered it for a moment. It really would make him feel better to have Remus with him the first time. Slowly he nodded and Remus visibly relaxed.

"Get your cloak Remus, Snape knows where this horcrux is. He might already be on its tale." For once the older wizard did not object to being ordered around by his ex-pupil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh my god, how could we have been so stupid!" Cried Hermione as Harry finished explaining to them where the next Horcrux was.

"Yeah Hermione, how did you not see _that_ coming?" Ron asked, with a smirk. She slapped him on the arm, "Ow!" he cried, disgruntled,

"Serves you right!" She snapped.

"Remus will be coming with us, just this one time. He knows about this stuff a lot more than we do. It'll be good to have an expert for this first time, just for once."

"Harry you don't have to stress the point, I will not be accompanying you on your travels after this." Harry grinned a little sheepishly.

"Before we go, I need to get some…some potion ingredients from Snape's store." Hermione said carefully. Harry looked at her sharply, and she looked back slightly apologetically, "Sorry, Harry, but it's things I really need. I have some healing potions from Madame Pomfrey, but if we run out, I might have to brew some more." Harry stared a moment then nodded. He really did not want to go down to the traitor's dungeons, but he knew it made sense.

"Okay, let's get the stuff and get out of here. What about the food?" He asked looking at Ron.

"We got some supplies from the elves earlier today. Hermione put spells on it to keep it all fresh for a few months."

"Okay, good." The four of them stood for a moment, until Harry sighed. "I guess we'd better get down to the dungeons then." He muttered and they all rose to leave. Grabbing all their supplies as they headed for the portrait hole. As the fat lady swung forwards and Harry clambered through last, he turned in time to see her shut again and was sure that she winked at him before returning to her sleep. He smiled to himself. He may not be coming back this year, but he would return, he promised himself, he was not going to abandon his first and only home and never return for a few reminiscent visits. The three wizards and the witch walked quickly along the echoey transfiguration corridor, when Harry decided something,

"I want to visit McGonagall before we leave, okay?" he asked and the others nodded,

"You are aware, I take it Harry, that as Headmistress she has taken up residency in Dumbledore's office?" asked Remus. This thought had not occurred to Harry, but it made sense so he nodded. As they descended the steps to Snape's dungeon, Harry felt the familiar sense of foreboding, though he knew that it was just force of habit, this place had nothing but bad memories. Hermione went first and cautiously pushed the heavy iron door open, but to no-one's surprise there was no biting comment of retribution or slick, sarcastic put-down, just blissful silence. They all moved into the empty darkened classroom, and for a moment Harry's heart stopped as the sconces around the walls were lit magically, Harry turned only to see Remus looking at him apologetically,

"I thought it was a bit dark," he explained, "I'm going to help Hermione." Remus and the aforementioned witch moved to the left side of the classroom where Snape's personal store room resided. Ron sat up on a desk and began swinging his legs, staring around lazily. Harry, however, decided to use his time slightly more effectively. He moved towards Snape's desk, weaving in-between the chairs and cauldrons scattered across the floor. He knew for a fact that the bastard hadn't had anything but a wand with him when he left, so all is personal items would still be here. Untouched. Like a ritual of respect after a person had died. Well, thought Harry, he certainly was on his death bed, just waiting for Harry to finish him, but he did _not_ deserve any respect. His desk held precious few personal items, only what appeared to be a letter. All else was school work. He picked up the letter, which had been partially slid under some essays on Boomslang skin and it's properties, only to drop it in disgust. The family crest at the top of the letter was that of the house of Malfoy. Harry felt a growl emerge from his throat as he picked up the letter again and read it with shaking hands, and a temper that was liable to explode at any second.

_Severus,_

_I write to you in times of need, concerning that which we have discussed in private many times, occasionally in the company of my dearest sister Bella. You know of what I speak, it would be unwise to specify in a letter, considering where you are at the moment. The wheels are in motion, it will be tonight. Please help him; you know he cannot do this, and that it is only for want of punishing Lucius that our Lord asked him to do this. You know what I have asked, please, Severus, please fulfil the bond, and help him._

_Yours sincerely and forever,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry was shaking with anger, he had already ripped the paper slightly from the fury that was coursing through his veins. This was it, undeniable proof of that bastard's involvement. One glance at the date scrawled across the top of the parchment told Harry it was sent the morning of Dumbledore's death. Harry knew the letter was concerning Malfoy and his task to kill Dumbledore, but he could not do it, and Snape had had to do it for him. Harry slammed his fist down on the desk, making it wobble dangerously and papers to flutter off onto the floor with a gentle grace. Ron jumped at the sound and slid of his desk behind Harry,

"What's up, mate?" he asked. Harry was too angry to speak, so he just passed the letter in shaking hands to Ron. His friends face darkened as his eyes whizzed down the letter.

"That-" Ron yelled something that caused Hermione to shout,

"Language Ronald!" from inside the store cupboard.

"My sentiments exactly." Harry ground out. Angrily, he kicked at Snape's desk, which scraped across the floor, satisfyingly.

"What's going on?" Remus asked in a strict voice, as he and Hermione emerged from the store room, arms laden with strange looking roots and jars of slimy things floating in viscous liquid. Harry was still seething, fist clenched. He could not conjure words strong enough to explain Snape's deceit. Not only had the man killed Dumbledore, but it was not _even _as if he had just seen an '_opportunity'_ and jumped upon it, but the bastard had actually planned it all, had meetings with known deatheaters about it! It was a pre-meditated attack! Ron looked at his friend and could see the likelihood of Remus and Hermione getting an answer from him so he spoke up.

"We…found a letter on _his_ desk…it's confirming the night of the attack…and…stuff." Remus' eye's narrowed and he moved forward to take the letter from Ron. Hermione stood on tiptoe and leaned over his arm to read it as well. She gasped as Remus sighed,

"I…I mean I never really doubted you, Harry, but I had always hoped that there were…extenuating circumstances or…something." She muttered. Remus handed the letter back to Harry. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to keep it with him, but when they finally caught up with Snape, he wanted it to wave in front of his fat, ugly nose as proof of pre-meditation.

"I just cannot believe it." Remus muttered, Harry snapped his head up,

"What!" He cried, "The proof's right here!" Remus waved his hand dismissively,

"No, I believe he's responsible, I'm just…still in shock, I guess. It's just so…" He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "There are no words…" he muttered. Harry privately agreed with him. "Let's get out of here." Said his father's friend. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I'll wait here while you make a detour to McGonagall's office." Remus said, "The password is…sherbet lemon," he said. Harry felt a wave of grief, and turned away. He knew this was McGonagall's way of remembering him, preserving respect after she had taken over his office. Harry nodded, then looked at Ron and Hermione, silently asking whether they were coming. They looked at each other,

"Erm…we'll stay with Remus," Ron said carefully,

"I think you should probably talk with McGonagall alone." Hermione murmured.

"Okay, wait for me, until I get back." Harry said without thinking, and Ron sniggered,

"No, Harry, we're going to run off while you're not looking and destroy Voldemort on our own." Harry grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry turned on his heel and headed up a few flights of stairs to reach the stone gargoyle. He paused catching his breath as he stared down the corridor at the statue, remembering the last time he had entered it, blissfully unaware of the fate of that evening. Slowly he moved towards it, memories flooding back with every step,

"_'I take you with me on one condition: that you obey every command I might give you, at once and without question.' _

_'Of course.'_

_'Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as "run", "hide" or "go back". Do I have your word?'_

_'I - yes, of course.'" _

Harry shook off this memory, as he took a few more steps towards the gargoyle, unfortunately his over active, over emotional mind, was ready with another, the next step of that evening,

_"'Why can't I drink the potion instead?' asked Harry desperately._

_'Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable,' said Dumbledore. 'Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?'_

_'Couldn't - ?'_

_'Do I have it?'_

_'But - '_

_'_Your word, Harry_.'_

'I – all right…'" 

Harry once again shook his head, as slowly he neared the gargoyle. He did not want to be reliving these memories, but it seemed that as he trod this path, again, there was nothing he could do to stop the flood of memories returning to him.

_"He was on his feet once more, refilling the goblet as Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever,_

_'I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!'"_

The real Harry stopped part way down the corridor, his eyes scrunched up against the pain of the memories.

_"'Drink this, Professor, drink this…' Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled,_

_'KILL ME!'"_

Harry stood still in the corridor, he hadn't realised but tears had leaked down his cheeks as he was watching the memory play out. It had been a long time since he had let that happen. He had sworn that he would not let the memory invade him as badly as it had then, and as it had the few days after Dumbledore's death that he had stayed at Grimmauld Place with Remus, straight from the funeral. But he found at this time, he didn't care, as he was headed to the one place on this earth that was truly _Dumbledore_, he wanted to relive the memories, he felt he needed to, like poison being drawn from a wound.

_"'We're nearly there…I can apparate us both back…don't worry…'_

_'I am not worried, Harry,' said Dumbledore, his voice a little stronger despite the freezing water. 'I am with you.'_

As that memory, as Dumbledore's words hit him, almost with more strength than they had originally, Harry let go. He leaned against the wall of the corridor, burning, bitter tears seeping from his eyes, as he slid down onto the floor, wracking grief worming its way out through the cracks in Harry's defences, just as it had in Godric's Hollow. This time however, it was not panicked grief, but grief from deep sorrow and sadness.

"Harry…mate…" Harry knew it was Ron, knew that his best friend had come to help him, knew that he would not laugh or roll his eyes, but he could not look up at him. He just stared at the bottom of the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, letting the grief barrel through him, along with the painful memories.

_"'What has happened?' Asked Dumbledore. 'Rosmerta, what's wrong?'_

_'The – the Dark Mark, Albus.' And she pointed into the sky, in the direction of Hogwarts. Dread flooded Harry at the sound of the words…he turned and looked. There it was, hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark the deatheaters left behind whenever they entered a building…wherever they had murdered…"_

"Harry, it's okay, just…just let it out…God I wish Hermione were here," he muttered. Harry felt Ron's arm tentatively slide round his neck and pat him gingerly on his shoulder, as he knelt down next to his friend.

"I'm…fine, Ron, really," he sniffed, "Just…old memories…" he managed as another lodged itself in his minds eye.

_"The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted: 'Expelliarmus!' Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, and he felt himself fall back against the tower wall, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak. He could not understand how it had happened – Expelliarmus was not a freezing charm – Then, by the light of the Mark, he saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood…Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilised Harry, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance of defending himself. Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said,_

_'Good evening, Draco.'"_

Harry squirmed as, his eyes shut, he tried to evade the memory he knew was coming, the one where all hope was lost,

"Harry, it's okay, I'm here, mate, I'm not going to let anything happen to you…"

"It's…not me…I'm worried about…Dumbledore…"

"What?" Came Ron's voice, "Mate…he's…Look, just…it'll be alright…" he murmured squeezing Harry's shoulder as more tears leaked out and he squirmed.

"I can't watch again, Ron, I can't go up there, I can't…just can't see him…he falls…and Snape…he…"

"I know mate, I know…" Ron muttered rubbing Harry's shoulders now…

_"…at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four death eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy._

_'We've got a problem, Snape,' said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, 'the boy doesn't seem able - ' But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly._

_'Severus…' The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading."_

"-don't know, Professor, he just went down like this, he was like this when I found him, do you think I should go and get Remus and Hermione?"

"No, Mr Weasley," Came McGonagall's voice, though Harry was barely aware, "I think he just has to get through this…"

"No…" murmured Harry, "Dumbledore…it's him…"

_"Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three death eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face._

_'Severus…please…' Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore."_

"No…NO!" Harry shouted, his eyes still clamped shut, unaware of McGonagall and Ron restraining him as he thrashed about,

"'Avada Kedavra!' A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest…

"No…" Harry opened his eyes, to see McGonagall and Ron peering at him, panic etched across both their faces. Harry sat up shakily, during the last few moments he had slid down onto the floor completely. He pushed his glasses up his nose, only to feel tears and cold sweat mingled together. He made to stand up and Ron helped pull him to his feet.

"Potter, are you alright?" The new headmistress asked him,

"I…I guess I am…" he muttered shakily,

"What on earth happened to you?" she asked, concern evident in her eyes,

"I…don't exactly know…I was walking down this corridor and the memories…of what happened to him…they just came flooding back. I've been trying not to think about that night, but as I was headed to his…I mean _your_ office…they just came crashing back." Ron was looking uncomfortable and Harry thought he should say something, "I'm fine, Ron, I just got a little…overwhelmed. Sorry," he added, embarrassed. Ron suddenly grinned,

"Aah, s'alright, mate." And he clapped Harry on the back.

"What did you want to see me about?" McGonagall asked, all business now that Harry seemed to be back to normal.

"Just wanted to thank you for letting us stay the night, and to let you know that we're going, and Remus is coming with us for a while. I doubt he'll be gone longer than a day or two at the most, but we just need him for something." McGonagall pursed her lips then nodded.

"Do look after yourself, Potter. I want you to know that Hogwarts is always open to you, and that invitation extends to Mr Weasley and Miss Granger also." Harry nodded his thanks, and she turned on her heal and walked off in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry sighed, he did feel a little calmer now that was all out of system. He felt he could finally be at peace inside Hogwarts again. It was a shame they were just about to leave it.

"Let's go, Ron." Said Harry, standing up and dusting down his robes. He wiped his face dry and walked confidently back down the corridor the way they had come, heading for the top of the Dungeon stairs a few flights below. Ron jumped up and followed him down, all the while shooting nervous glances out the corner of his eye at his friend.

"Hey, did you get everything said that you wanted?" asked Hermione when they approached her and Lupin,

"Oh, quite a lot more, in fact." Said Ron, Hermione gave them a curious look as Harry silenced his friend with a threatening glance.

"Okay," began Remus, "we can get to Grimmauld Place through the floo network, I had your dad connect it up for this afternoon, Ron. It doesn't matter now anyway, the place is compromised-"

"Because of Snape." Harry muttered angrily, restraining himself from saying more. Lupin nodded,

"But I want to take it slowly, we don't know if Snape has realised the horcrux is there, and if he has then there could be death eaters infesting the place if he's gotten round the secret keeper problem…or there could be an ambush, so even if it looks clear, keep your wands out and your eyes open. No heroics either." He added, looking at Harry,

"Why are you looking at me!" He demanded angrily. Lupin didn't answer and carried on speaking.

"I'll go first, and then Harry, then you two bring up the rear. Got that?" He asked. The three teenagers nodded. They made their way down the corridor and turned right into the history of magic section of the castle. It was pointless to try and find a working grate along there; it was not as if Binns needed the warmth so his fireplace had been out of action for years. They went up a flight of stairs and Harry realised they were headed for the charms corridor. As they entered Flitwick's room, Harry grinned. The place was an absolute mess; feathers, books and cushions were strewn across the floor. It had obviously not been cleared since last term. Hermione had mentioned earlier that the house elves were in mourning for Dumbledore and hadn't cleaned up properly since last term. This was generally the state of a charms classroom after a lesson. Something that Harry always found very amusing when he thought of the tiny charms professor trying to clean up. It was an unrealistic vision of comic genius though, as even if the house elves did leave the professor to tidy up, Harry doubted that a connoisseur of charm work would clean up the muggle way. Harry came out of his reverie as he bumped into Lupin in front of the fireplace. He had just lit the grate and was looking at Harry, who waited patiently for the warning he knew was coming.

"Be careful, alright. If you come through and see death eaters, no matter WHAT my circumstances, go back and close the grate. _Do you understand me?_" Lupin stated in his strictest professor voice. Harry nodded, though knew that if he saw Remus in trouble he'd be hard pushed not to try and help. Lupin took a handful of powder from the small pot attached to the fireplace wall, threw it into the flames, which immediately turned green, took a deep breath and then stepped into the fire, shouting '12 Grimmauld Place'. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, but before he could say anything, Hermione spoke,

"Harry, we may not have been confronted with Voldemort like you have, but we know how to handle ourselves against death eaters, or have you forgotten the Ministry of Magic episode, and the death eaters attack on Hogwarts of not two months ago?" He shook his head and sighed. If only he could. "You don't need to warn us all the time, Harry." Hermione had guessed exactly what he was going to say. It would have basically been a reiteration of what Remus had just said to _him_ anyway, so without a word, he grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the flames, stepped into the grate and shouted '12 Grimmauld Place'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry had his wand out as he emerged from the grate in the familiar kitchen of Sirius's house. His breathing was quick, as he scanned the dark room, tensed for any sign of danger. There was none. He began to relax, until he heard a crash from the corner of the room. Harry squinted in the dark, as a figure stood up. Taking a chance and praying it was Lupin, Harry muttered, '_lumos'_ only to sigh with relief as he saw Remus stand up and dust himself off. He glanced round at Harry, stooped and picked up his wand, then muttered,

"I was trying to find the light switch. I'm getting as bad as Tonks." He stood up properly, located the light switch and suddenly the room was basked in the dim light of magical wall sconces. Harry '_knoxed' _his wand. "Well, if there are any death eaters you can bet they'll know we're here." Lupin murmured grimly. Harry moved away from the grate just in time as there was a gasp of green fire and Hermione staggered forwards, her wand pointed out in front of her. Harry grabbed her arm before she fell forwards and she flashed him a quick appreciative smile. She moved out of the way, as Ron flew out of the fire, landing flat on his face with a muttered oath and as much grace as an upturned duck. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about who else was in the house. He helped Ron up, and the three of them moved over to Lupin who was standing by the door frame, stock still. Harry knew it was close enough to the full moon for his hearing to be heightened, so he waited in silence for a few minutes until Remus relaxed.

"If there _is_ anyone here, he's extremely stealthy." He said quietly to Harry, who glanced at Ron, his friend meeting his eye uncomfortably. He wondered if his freckled friend was remembering the amount of times Snape had snuck up on them.

"We need to get to the drawing room-" Harry suddenly paused

"What?" Remus asked, tensely,

"No, its just…we…I think we threw it out. Or at least Sirius threw it in an old sack when we were decontaminating the drawing room a few summers back." Ron shook his head,

"Mum said we couldn't actually throw anything out, coz we didn't know what some of it was. It could have been dangerous, or could have led someone to this place. She stored it all somewhere. I think it's in a cellar under the floorboards, round here somewhere," he frowned, moving towards the middle of the floor. Suddenly his huge feet clomped on a piece of the floor that echoed strangely. He grinned at Harry as he knelt down. "I think maybe I've just found our first horcrux!" He said triumphantly,

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched," warned Hermione. Ron looked at her with a frown, "It's a muggle saying," she supplied sheepishly. Harry, Hermione and Lupin moved over to the area on the floor where Ron was kneeling. Unfortunately one of the kitchen table legs was resting on the trap door that they could just make out through the dust. Harry picked up the only thing that was on the table, a large plate with a stripped chicken leg on it and handed it to Ron, who held it absently. Remus and Harry both grabbed an edge of the table and on three they lifted the heavy oak table a half inch of the ground and swung it, letting it drop where the legs would not rest on the trap door. As they had moved the table, the leg revealed a small metal handle, set flush in the wood. Harry knelt down and pulled at the metal handle. The trapdoor, though very heavy swung upwards, revealing a dark hole. Harry could just make out the shapes of boxes and bags down there. He sat on the edge and swung his legs down.

"Be-"

"If you tell me to be careful, God help you!" Harry interrupted, quieting Hermione instantly. He shifted to the edge of the trap door, noticing the short ladder that would help him back up, and let himself fall in. It was not particularly deep, and as soon as he landed, he looked up and saw Remus' head peer down anxiously, Ron leaning over behind him, still holding the plate absently in one hand. As Harry's eyes became accustomed to the light, a small room came into focus. It was crammed with boxes and black sacks. Thankfully, all were labelled. He silently blessed Mrs Weasley's excessive organisational skills. It would have taken him hours otherwise.

"Found anything?" Remus called down,

"Not yet," Harry called back, "Although it shouldn't take long, the bags and boxes are all labelled!" he yelled.

"Ron, will you watch what you're doing with that plate!" Hermione scolded as Harry looked up, he could just see Hermione's hand preventing the trap door from falling shut, and her bushy brown head, dodging to avoid a chicken bone that had just slid off of the plate Ron was still holding. As Harry was staring up, he unconsciously took a step backward, only to catch his heel on the corner of a box labelled, '_bedroom three_'. He stumbled and fell backwards, catching the side of his face on a different box,

"EOW!" he yelled, as he crashed to the floor,

"WHAT?" Ron and Remus shouted,

"It's ok-" Harry began at the same time as he heard a shattering crash as Ron dropped his plate.

"I TOLD you to-" Hermione began but something else made all four jump. A blood curdling scream rent the air, the very sound reverberating through Harry's heavily beating heart,

"What the-" he gasped. Suddenly he registered the curses that were drifting down to him,

"BLOOD TRAITERS! FILTY HALF-" Harry let out a sigh. Hermione however was not so quick to control herself. In her panic she let go of the heavy oak trap door, which would have been bad enough (as it would have plunged Harry into darkness) but the fact that Remus' head was in the way when she dropped the hatch was something that Harry really wished they could avoid. The trap door connected with the back of Lupin's head with a sickening crunch and what Harry could see of the old wizard went limp.

"Remus!" Harry cried, over the continuing screeches of Mrs Black. Suddenly the trap door was flung open again, and he could hear Hermione who sounded very close to tears.

"Oh no! Ron help him! Is he alright! Oh no, oh no! It's all my fault!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted over her ramblings and Mrs Blacks screeches, "Will you calm down! Go and shut that old hag up, will you? She's giving me a head ache!" The detached part of Harry's brain thought that was quite funny, seeing as it was Remus who had just been smacked unconscious by a slab of heavy oak being crashed down on the back of his skull. Remus' head was dragged from view as he heard Hermione's footsteps move away, presumably to quiet Sirius's mother.

"Ron! Is he alright?" Harry yelled, forgetting all about the horcrux for a moment.

"Yeah, Harry he's fine, he'll come round in a while. He's breathing and everything, he just has a nasty bump. Hurry up and find that horcrux so we can destroy it and get out of here." Ron yelled, as Mrs Black became blissfully silent. Harry sighed, and muttered '_lumos' _bathing everything in the wonderfully clean light of his wand. He could now clearly read all the labels on all the bags. Luckily only three of the bags read '_drawing room_' in Mrs Weasley's tidy writing. He grabbed the one nearest him and opened it up. Quickly, he searched through the contents until he was sure the locket was not in there. He chucked it aside, ignoring the clatters as the now untied bag, spilled it's contents across the floor. He reached for the second. '_please…_' prayed Harry, '_please let it be in here'_ He rummaged past photo frames and medals, jewellery boxes and rolls of parchment until he pushed aside a small mirror that he didn't want to look into and right at the bottom of the bag he saw it. A large silver locket, the chain all tangled. It looked almost exactly the same as the fake one he knew was still in his pocket. He reached down and pulled the strangely heavy locket out of the bag. On a whim he decided to return the fake one back to where it came from. Pulling it from his trouser pocket he placed it in the bottom of the bag, consciously leaving the note inside it.

"There you go, Regulus. Back where it belongs." He muttered, before placing the real horcrux tenderly in his pocket. It felt strangely cold against his leg, and heavy. Too heavy for a normal locket of that size. Harry knew why. It held a piece of Voldemort's soul. Strangely this did not unnerve him. It looked completely normal, almost telling him that Voldemort was not as special as he seemed to think. Harry smiled grimly to himself, Voldemort's wrath would be beyond compare when he discovered some (hopefully all) of his horcruxes had been destroyed.

"I've got it!" He yelled up to Ron, who whooped and Hermione could be heard letting out an explosive breath beyond. "I'm coming up. Try not to let the door shut on me Hermione!" He joked, feeling more positive than he had in a long while. He heard her 'tut' and could just picture the look on her face. It would be one of the '_this ISN'T funny_' ones that would often be followed by a lecture. Harry clambered up the ladder, his still lit wand between his teeth, and blinking pulled himself onto the kitchen floor. As soon as he stood up, he took his wand from his teeth, _'knoxed'_ it and looked around for Lupin. Ron had leant him against the kitchen wall, where he was slumped awkwardly, like a rag-doll. Harry could make out a nasty, bloodied lump on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said, wringing her hands as she followed Harry's gaze to his guardian.

"It's ok; we'll '_ennervate'_ him in a minute."

"Did you get it then?" asked Ron, unnecessarily, as Harry had just shouted that very thing up to him. Harry nodded and patted the object in his pocket, his wand hanging limply by his side in his other hand. Little did he know how much of a mistake that was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well done, Potter. You've saved me quite a bit of time." Said a silky voice, behind them. Harry immediately recognised the voice of his headmaster's murderer. He spun on the spot to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway, his wand covering them.

"YOU!" Harry shouted,

"Don't move Potter!" He snapped, "You think I'd really have any problem blasting you back to your precious mother and father and that feral mutt, Black?"

"No, I really _don't_." Harry ground out. He glanced sideways at Lupin who was still out cold on the floor.

"Another show of good fortune." He drawled, looking at Lupin too, "If Granger hadn't managed to take out the most competent wizard out of the lot of you, I'd have had a much harder time of it. _Expelliarmus!_" He barked suddenly. Caught unawares, his wand still resting at his side as he had dared not raise it at Snape, Harry's only source of rescue flew from his hand, along with Ron and Hermione's. He noticed however that Lupin's was lying at his feet. It would be of little use to him though, as it was too difficult to use someone else's wand and he couldn't exactly stroll over and try it out anyway. Snape caught the wands and pocketed them.

"I'd never have gotten the horcrux without your help, Potter." He stated, "I wasn't even aware of a trap door being there, so it's a good job I left you to find the horcrux first. The Dark Lord doesn't yet know what you're up to, but _I've_ realised and when I return that horcrux to him and tell him what you're planning you have no idea how much I'll be rewarded."

"You traitorous SCUMBAG!" Harry yelled. Cold fury was burning through his veins, he could barely see straight, as he began to advance on the man that he had come to hate even more than Voldemort. Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms, though, as he fought to reach Snape.

"You should thank Weasel and the mudblood; I'd kill you if you came any closer." Spat the ex-potions master. His black hair was longer than it was the last time Harry had seen him, and there was dark stubble forming on his chin. His black eye's showed no pain at what he had done, and the last niggling doubt in Harry's mind vanished.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed, "You're dead!"

"I think you'll find you're confusing me with a certain ex-headmaster," Snape said easily. Something inside Harry snapped. Suddenly he lunged forwards and knocked Snape off his feet. The wands were sent skittering away across the floor. Much like he had when he first met Sirius and believed he was responsible for his parents' death, Harry completely forgot he was a young skinny wizard, and Snape was a full grown adult, he completely forgot about magic and the fact that wands were a few feet away. All he knew was he wanted to kill Snape, murder him viciously for what he had done to Dumbledore…to Harry. He punched him straight in the face, beat him over and over. Snape was taken off guard and took the first few punches before his hand flew out and grabbed one of the wands. Before Harry had enough sense to grab Snape's arm, there was an almighty bang and Harry was launched backward, slamming into the kitchen wall. For a moment he was too dazed to move. His eyesight blurring. He could just make out the sound of Ron shouting at Snape and Hermione restraining him. Harry shook his head as Snape advanced on him. Without even looking behind him, he cast two _'Petrificus Totalus'_ spells at Ron and Hermione, who were both suddenly silenced, and fell, completely rigid to the floor. Snape was breathing heavily as his shadow fell over Harry, who groaned and touched the back of his head. He was bleeding, already every muscle in his body ached, and this was before Snape had exacted his revenge. Harry knew, as he looked into the bloody and already bruising face of his enemy, what Snape was planning. Despite the blood dripping slowly from his split lip, and the purpling of his eye and cheek bones, Snape smiled. Not a sweet smile of happiness, but a sadistic smile of satisfaction from a man who was about to use all force necessary to punish his enemy.

"You have no idea, Potter, how long I have waited for this moment. For the chance to bring down the mighty Boy-who-lived. For the chance to finally deliver you to the Dark Lord-"

"So, you've been on his side all along! The perfect double spy! I should have known, but Dumbledore trusted you-"

"Dumbledore was a fool, and he died a fool's death…something which I am proud to claim a little responsibility for. You, Potter, are also a fool, but I want to enjoy this. Bellatrix will be sorry to have missed this, but then again, you should be thankful she is not here, or this would be a lot worse for you. _Crucio!_" Harry was caught off guard again. The white hot knives that stabbed through his skin, slicing through the tips of his nerves and causing the agonising pain were sweet harmony compared to the burning grip of anger that was clenching at his heart. He could hear screaming and realised a millisecond later that it was his voice. He wanted to die; he wanted it to black out, to end. He didn't want to feel if this was how things had to be. He begged for the sweet release, begged for it like it was the only thing in the worlds that could save him, and in Harry's mind it was. His skin began to split open, if he was capable of conscious thought he would have remembered Moody telling him once that prolonged exposure to the cruciatus manifests itself into physical injury. He could feel the blood, _his_ blood trickling down his arms, his chest, his face, his legs. His very life dribbling away pathetically as he screamed in agony, writhing on the floor, barely aware of the man standing over him, not even laughing, just smirking down at him. Harry heard a different noise but he was in no fit state to register what it was,

"S_tupefy!_"

Suddenly the pain stopped, the knives receded and Harry was left aching, gasping and shivering, the blood still trickling from his wounds. He kept his eyes shut. He prayed that something good had happened, that someone had found them, that Snape was gone, but he couldn't bare to open his eyes, only to see Snape standing over him, ready to begin again.

"Harry!" cried a voice, and hands began to shake him. He opened his eyes, to see Remus kneeling over him. Harry groaned and shut his eyes again,

"Ron…Hermione…" he muttered, as Lupin hauled him to his feet. He swayed slightly but managed to stay up. Slowly he cracked his eyes open. Remus waved his wand at Snape who was lying prone on the ground a few feet away, and cords shot out and tied themselves round him, pulling none too gently, Harry noticed.

"I came to and saw him standing over you" Remus muttered, he was very pale and was looking at Harry, panic and concern etched across his face. "I don't know how long he had you under that spell, but it must have been a while. Crucio doesn't manifest itself into physical wounds until after at least fifteen minutes. That's a long time to be under." Lupin said worriedly, gripping Harry's arm to keep him up, and also, Harry thought dazedly, to comfort him. He shook his head, trying to wake himself from his daze, though this did nothing to improve his already pounding head. "Harry say something, are you alright!" Remus pleaded,

"I'm…I've never been better." He muttered, He looked down and saw Ron and Hermione staring up at the ceiling, frozen. Looks of anger and fury were etched across Ron's face while Hermione was looking panicked and had her arms attached to Ron's jumper. Remus saw him looking and waved his wand silently, suddenly Ron and Hermione relaxed onto the floor, and then sat up quickly.

"Harry!" they both shouted, both of them scrabbling to get off the floor. Hermione threw her arms around Harry, who staggered slightly, groaning,

"Oh, god Harry, are you alright!" she whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks, as she released him from her grip,

"Hermione I'm fine as long as you don't do that again," he said, wincing. He noticed with some dismay, that there was blood…_his_ blood on Hermione's clothes, which had transferred when she hugged him. He suddenly felt very weak and nausious, and he staggered sideways,

"Whoa, steady, mate," Ron said, looking very pale under his freckles, as he grabbed Harry and steadied him, "I can't believe how long that bastard did that for!" Ron cried angrily, his cheeks turning red with suppressed rage.

"How long was I under?" Harry asked weakly as he sat down,

"It must have been at least twenty minutes!" whispered Hermione, she still looked very teary.

"Harry that's a really long time…you need to rest." Said Lupin, putting a steadying hand on Harry's back, as he knelt down next to him.

"No…we need to deal with this," he said, putting a hand into his pocket and pulling out the silver pendent. The third piece of Voldemort's soul.

"Is…is that it?" Ron stuttered, looking down at the pendant nervously and then back at Harry, who nodded.

"We need to destroy it as quickly as possible." Said Lupin,

"But how?" asked Hermione, "You saw what happened to Dumbledore's hand when he destroyed Marvolo's ring, and we all know how powerful he was!"

"I don't think that happened when he destroyed the ring, I think it must have happened when he was getting to it. I mean, I destroyed the Riddle's Diary horcrux, and I wasn't hurt-"

"Unless you count the foot long, poisonous basilisk fang embedded in your arm, of course," Ron interrupted sarcastically, Harry ignored him,

"So I don't think it's going to be too hard to destroy, it seems you just treat it like a normal example of what the item is. Like a fang would destroy a book, wouldn't it?"

"I agree." Said Lupin, "I've read a few dark arts books in my time, and although they never say too much and they never tell you how to make one, they always say the same thing; choose a strong object as a horcrux, one that is harder to break or destroy. Obviously that implies their main weakness is the vessel you use." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Alright then, how do we destroy silver?" asked Ron,

"We melt it." Harry said suddenly. He remembered a science lesson in his primary school where their teacher had told them all about the melting points of elements. Harry hadn't really understood at the time, being about nine years old, but he had always remembered that to melt things like silver the flame had to be extremely hot. Lupin was peering closely at the locket with interest. Harry swung the pendent towards him, meaning for him to take it, but he jumped back quickly. Harry looked at him curiously as Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Werewolves can't touch silver, Harry; I thought you were supposed to know about defence against the dark arts?"

"Oh right. Sorry," he muttered, feeling stupid and glancing at Lupin, who took a step closer again, smiling.

"Just, please, don't swing any more silver at me, even being this close to it is making my skin itch." He shuddered. Hermione turned around and scooped up the three wands that were next to the still unconscious form of Snape. Harry was secretly looking forward to the man waking up, just so that he could put him back to sleep again. He took his wand back from Hermione and heard Ron mutter a thanks as he looked down at the locket.

"We need to put a charm on everything in this room, so it won't set alight, and we need to protect ourselves from the heat as well, this flame is going to be pretty hot, and pretty big." Mused Lupin, Hermione looked at him,

"The sun shield spell?" she asked and Lupin nodded,

"That's what I was thinking. It would protect us _and_ the room."

"What is it?" Harry asked, he noticed his hands were shaking slightly from weakness. He clenched his fists to stop them.

"It works like a sun block, so it'll be strong enough to protect us from this fire; it puts a protective film over everything in a five metre radius of the source of heat, which should be enough." He explained, "It doesn't require much power to make this spell very strong, but it will take a lot to make the fire burn hot enough, so me and Hermione will create the fire and you two can hold up the protective spell." Harry frowned at Lupin, and the old professor caught him, "Don't look at me like that Harry. I know you want to help, but you were under the cruciatus for twenty minutes! You can barely stand let alone cast a difficult spell!" Harry sighed and dragged himself up off the floor, wand in one hand, locket in the other.

"The incantation for the sun protection spell is '_solarus guardianis!'_" he supplied, "Cast it at the table and then when it's in place everything will take on a blue tint except for a small area in the middle which will be normal, then place the locket on the table, and keep the spell up until the horcrux has been destroyed and me and Hermione let the fire go out, understood?" Harry and Ron nodded. Then Lupin turned to Hermione, "You know the charm for the hottest flame, Hermione?" She nodded quickly and Remus smiled briefly, "Of course you do." She beamed at him, "Okay, Harry, Ron, when you're ready."

"On three Ron, One…two…THREE!"

"_Solarus Guardianis!"_ They both shouted, aiming their wands at the centre of the kitchen table. Immediately what looked like blue ice shot from the end of both of their wands. As it hit the table it spread out and up, creating a dome of blue that was steadily increasing and enveloping the room except for a small sphere where the blue ice hit the table,

"Keep it steady!" shouted Remus, for as soon as the spell had been launched, Harry's hand had begun to shake worse than ever. Remus had been right, he would not have been able to cast anything more involved than this.The blue quickly gained strength and eventually spread out, touching the tip of Ron and Harry's wands, Harry shut his eyes as the blue sphere enveloped him, but he did not feel a thing as he was included in its protection ring. When he opened his eyes everything was shaded blue, it was like looking through a tinted wine bottle and seeing everything strangely, only nothing was distorted; just blue. The azure bubble had stopped moving, and Harry, still pointing his wand at the table, which was still shooting out the blue ice despite the still nature of the bubble now, moved forwards and placed the locket on the table, in the small gap that was not covered by the blue protection, then moved as far away from the locket as possible. He glanced at Hermione and Lupin, who nodded once at each other and then shouted,

_"Solaris maximus!"_ and what looked like bright orange fire spurted from their wands enveloping the locket in it. With Harry's free hand he shielded his eyes from the light, amazingly, however, he could not feel any heat radiating from the lava-like fire that was blazing and swirling around the barely visible locket. Harry was not aware that he had fallen to his knees until his knee caps began to pound from the pain, even more so than they had been previously from the cruciatus. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead as, in his weakened state, he struggled to hold the spell for much longer. He could hear the roaring of the fire and could barely pick out Lupin's concerned voice, yelling if he was okay. Suddenly there was an echoey scream of pain…Harry had heard it once before, when he had destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary. The horcrux was melting. Harry forced himself to his feet. If Voldemort ever invaded his mind, he wanted this to be one of the memories he saw. The silver locket had turned black and the edges were rippling and bubbling as the whole locket liquidised and finally burnt itself into ash. The screams of Tom Riddle ceased and Hermione and Lupin waved their wands, Hermione muttering an incantation to stop her fire. Harry dropped his wand arm along with Ron. All four of them were gasping, as they cautiously stepped forward.

"We did it!" whooped Ron,

"Well that was good!" Hermione smiled, "That wasn't bad at all!"

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus asked, looking at him. Harry, however, did not have a chance to answer.

"Of course not, _werewolf_. While you were snoozing away in the corner, he was suffering at my feet." A voice said from behind them, Remus spun round. His face looked perfectly calm, but Harry could sense the anger radiating off him. He himself was too exhausted to waste precious energy fighting Snape, so he just watched as Lupin approached the tightly bound man.

"My, Severus, you really have let yourself down." Said Lupin, "I can't believe what you've done," he muttered, looking down at his ex-colleague, "I knew it was difficult for you, but I never really saw quite how difficult."

"Don't you dare pity me!" Snape snapped from the floor,

"It's very difficult not to, Severus. You see, not only have you murdered the only man who ever trusted you, you have destroyed any chance of redemption, something I know you were working towards with Albus for seventeen years, regardless of whose side you were on. And to top it all, you have been captured by the very people you betrayed. It does not look good for you, my friend. Even if you escape our clutches, how well received do you think you'll be when your master finds out that you were here and did not prevent us from destroying a third horcrux?" Harry was sure that if the man wasn't as pale as death normally, that he would have gone even whiter at Lupin's last comment. "And as for what you have done to Harry, and I do not _just_ mean today, I am sure Mad-eye, Tonks, Minerva and Kingsley will have something to say about that, along with the rest of the Order. I would, however, like to have my say, though. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Remus shouted, the anger finally making it's way into his voice. He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all watching Snape with mixtures of hate and disgust etched across their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We need to get Harry back to Hogwarts." Said Ron quickly,

"I'm okay," said Harry weakly, though he knew every second he was fighting to stay standing,

"No, Ron's right, Harry. You really need to get some rest." Hermione murmured,

"I'll stay with Snape, you three get back to McGonagall and get some Order members back here, and get Harry to the hospital Wing." Hermione nodded,

"Will…you…be alright?" Harry gasped out, Lupin nodded,

"Fine, get to McGonagall!" he almost shouted, a panicked look on his face as he watched Harry stagger over to the grate with Hermione and Ron on either side ready to grab him if he fell.

"I'll go first," Hermione decided. Harry knew she wanted to be ready to catch Harry if he fell out of the fire at the other end, but he was quite glad, he didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious. His body was beginning to convulse gently with pain, and his breathing was very laboured. He barely noticed Hermione disappear through the grate, and Ron throw the dust into the fire, shouting 'Hogwarts'. He slowly released his steadying grip on Harry's arm as he staggered forwards towards the swirling green flame. He almost shut his eyes as the warm flames tickled him, but forced them to stay open, he had no idea what would happen if he fell unconscious during a floo trip. Suddenly he went flying forwards, luckily straight at Hermione who was standing ready to catch him in front of the fire in the charms classroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly. Harry groaned in answer, "I'll take that as a 'no'." She muttered, glancing at the fireplace as Ron came through. "We need to get Harry to the hospital wing," She said to Ron, who nodded,

"No, we need to tell…McGonagall…about Snape…Lupin…if he…" Was all Harry could manage before Hermione 'shushed' him,

"Okay, okay, just calm down Harry, we'll go get McGonagall." She relented, though she looked at Ron worriedly. Harry began walked towards the door, barely able to stay up, the convulsions in his body getting stronger and more frequent. Harry knew his body was exhausted, but he had to get to McGonagall before Snape did something to Remus. They left the charms classroom, Harry screwing up his eyes against the pain. Ron and Hermione had a hand under each armpit from either side. He knew better than to argue with them, besides he was quite aware of the fact that he needed their support, as another convulsion span through his body. Ron looked at him worriedly. As they staggered down the stairs to the entrance hall, Harry could hear noise coming from the hall, and realised with shock that it was the first day of term, and judging by the amount of noise and the time, it was the start of term feast. He groaned,

"No…Dumbledore," he muttered,

"No, mate," Ron said, "Only McGonagall. Weird, huh?" Harry tried to nod, but another convulsion wracked his body as they pushed the door to the great hall open with a bang. Harry looked up as he staggered in. All four house tables fell silent and looked their way. Harry glanced to the right and saw McGonagall stand up suddenly,

"Potter!" she cried, and at once flew from the staff table. Harry wrenched free of Ron and Hermione and staggered over, trying to reach her before the blackness invading his minds eye took over completely. He made it about two steps before he went crashing to his knees. Vaguely he was aware of the entire student body going into uproar and Ginny sprinting towards him, panic etched across her beautiful face. Students began to shout about Voldemort, as Ron and Hermione grabbed him under the armpits. McGonagall rushed over and knelt down in front of him,

"Harry, what happened to you?" she asked quickly. Harry knew he must look terrible, but she really needed to send someone to Lupin, what if Snape did something to Lupin, what if he performed the cruciatus? He panicked irrationally.

"Snape…" he managed, "At Sirius's…" She paled instantly and a fire erupted in her eyes. Harry knew she was almost more eager than he was to capture Severus Snape and make him pay for his treachery. She nodded, and shouted over the panic of the students,

"Filius! Alert the members of the Order! Send as many as possible to Black's house! NOW!" Harry saw Flitwick jump from the stage and hurry past them out of the hall. Finally, his mission accomplished, Harry allowed himself to sink into the deep unconsciousness that had been fighting so hard to claim him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry floated back up to consciousness following the voice. Someone was calling him back. Calling his name.

"Harry? Harry?" Slowly he opened his eyes, to see Remus Lupin leaning over him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling slightly. Harry tried to sit up, but found he was as stiff as a board, "Like a herd of Hippogriff's just played hopscotch on my head." He groaned, wincing as he put a hand to his eyes.

"You look an absolute state, you know." Remus grinned, "Cuts and bruises all over. Add that to your spectacular entrance. Well…let's just say people were quite shocked to have you burst in on their start of term feast yesterday evening. They were quite sure Voldemort was about to follow you through the doors." Harry almost snorted with laughter, but caught himself in time; he didn't think it would help his sore muscles or pounding head. He didn't, however, have to ask the question he was dying to have answered, as Lupin answered it anyway,

"Snape's in custody, they took him to Azkaban, and Mad-eye's watching him twenty-four hours, he's kept in a full body bind the entire time, except for two meals a day and trips to the bathroom." Harry nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, you're awake then?" Said a strict voice from Harry's right. He turned to see Madame Pomfrey and she did _not_ look happy. "I think…_I think,_ Potter, that I specifically told you, _NOTHING MORE STRENUOUS THAN LIFTING A FORK TO YOUR MOUTH!_" She yelled. Harry was not at all surprised at her reaction, though he was slightly taken aback by her shouting. "It was only _yesterday_ you were in here with a broken rib! Sit up." She snapped. Harry did so, though with great difficulty. "Drink this." She ordered, and shoved a cup of dark violet liquid into his hands,

"What is it?" He asked, she glared at him, "Never mind." He muttered sullenly and downed the awful tasting potion in one. Once she was satisfied he had swallowed the entire potion, she took his temperature and checked all the bandaged wounds from the cruciatus curse.

"Twenty minutes is a long time to be under, Potter." She stated as she checked a particularly deep gash along his shoulder that was actually healing quite quickly,

"You don't have to tell me that," he muttered. Remus met his eyes, pity evident.

"I'm surprised you suffered nothing more than physical wounds." Harry started at the implications of her comment. He remembered all too clearly his visit to the closed ward at St Mungo's. It had been an uncomfortable experience seeing what had happened to Neville's parents from prolonged exposure to the cruciatus. He wondered idly, how much longer it would have taken for him to lose his mind. _Not long_ he thought, refraining from snorting derisively again.

"You will remain in here for at least three days. _Do you understand me?_" The matron asked dangerously. Harry nodded quickly, ignoring the pain that lanced through his forehead as he did. At least the disgusting potion he had just downed had gotten rid of most of his aches and pains. She turned on her heels and marched across the ward to her office. Suddenly there was a hammering at the door. Harry winced and Lupin, seeing this, jumped up and stalked to the doors, swinging them open. Unsurprisingly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were left staring at Lupin's dangerous face,

"Do you have to be so loud?" He asked, glaring at them. Harry chuckled as Ron and Hermione managed to looked slightly sorry, but Ginny was too busy staring at Harry under Lupin's arms, and Harry was looking right back. Suddenly she ducked under Remus' arm and ran across the ward flinging herself at Harry. He didn't even mind that the pain almost returned in full measure as she gripped him tightly. He hugged her right back. God he had missed those arms around him, missed the sweet smell of flowers that came from her hair. Slowly she raised her eyes to look at him, and Harry was startled to see tears leaking out of them.

"Ginny, what…"

"I thought you were going to die!" She cried. Harry noticed Remus shooing Hermione and a disgruntled Ron out of the ward, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Honestly, Ginny, I'm fine." He murmured, barely refraining from reaching up and tucking a loose coppery curl behind her ear. Suddenly, as Ginny scrambled onto the bed next to him, he did feel an awful lot better. Without thinking, he kissed the top of her head. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Remus told us Snape performed the cruciatus on you." Harry nodded, as she looked up at him, "He said it was for ages and that you're lucky to still be alive." Harry shrugged,

"I guess so."

"Ron told me that you destroyed another horcrux though?" Harry nodded,

"Yeah…Slytherin's locket. We got Snape as well."

"I know I heard you tell McGonagall before you passed out." Suddenly she grinned, "You should have seen the chaos in the Great Hall after you blacked out! If I wasn't so scared that you were about to die, I would have laughed my head off!" Harry frowned in mock outrage,

"Well that's just lovely!" He joked. Ginny grinned at him,

"Hey, you broke up with me, Mr Potter. I can laugh all I like at the pandemonium you cause!" He knew it was meant to be a joke, but he just couldn't take it that way. His grin faded and as it did, Ginny too, became more sombre.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really, really am. I don't want to put you through all this, especially when I still like you…I still want to be with you, I just…" before he had figured out what to say to explain how he was feeling, Ginny had leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. It took him only a millisecond to get over his surprise before he was so enveloped by the passion that he was unaware of anything else around him. He could feel her hands on his chest and hardly registering the pain it caused as he raised his arm and slid his hand up her neck and into her soft, coppery hair.

"I'm sorry," she smiled as they broke apart, "I just couldn't bear to listen to another, 'I love you but I've got to save the world' speech."

"I guess I end up giving those a lot, don't I?" He asked. Ginny grinned,

"Just occasionally." Harry chuckled, as once again, he raised his hand, this time to tuck a stray strand of flowery scented hair behind her ear. Ginny sighed contentedly. "I know we can't 'be together', but I'm going to wait for you, Harry. When this is all over, and I've stayed at Hogwarts like a good little girl, we can run off together and have lots of babies. Okay?" Harry grinned,

"Sounds like a bloody good plan to me." He said,

"You had better write to me," she threatened,

"Like I said at the Burrow, I'll write but I don't know that I'll be able to send the letters very often."

"Well, I guess that's as good as I'm going to get." She sighed, Harry nodded,

"I'm afraid so, Gin." She leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the lips again, a lingering, yet restrained kiss, which also seemed to hold the promise of more.

"I'll come and see you before you leave, okay?" She promised and Harry smiled,

"That would be nice, one-who-is-not-my-girlfriend," She rolled her eyes at him,

"Oh and by the way, loads of people have been telling me to ask you if they can come and visit." Harry frowned,

"Like who?"

"Like everyone!" She cried exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air, "Like the entire Gryffindor quidditch team, not to mention most of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's too. Along with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Luna and every other Tom, Dick and…Henry we know." Harry grinned,

"Sure, tell them all they can stop by. It might be nice to see them." She nodded,

"Oh and McGonagall said she'd be by later as well." Harry nodded again, slightly less thrilled at this prospect. "Bye, Harry. I'll come back soon." She whispered, kissing him quickly on the forehead. He smiled at her as she spun round, her floral scent lingering, and she walked out of the hospital wing, Harry feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He still had a long way to go, but he had just destroyed one of the horcruxes, and he now had Ginny on his side again, which felt wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few days, Harry had many visits, from all the people Ginny had mentioned and a few more. As soon as Neville, Dean and Seamus had met Ron and Hermione in the common room and found out that Harry was still in the hospital wing they had been straight up to see him.

"So it was Snape?" Asked Dean and Harry nodded. Seamus whistled,

"Traitorous git!" he snapped in his Irish accent, "We should have seen it coming." Harry just nodded again. He really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Neville, who had been quiet himself. Harry smiled at the earnest looking young man,

"Yeah, I'm fine Neville."

"So what's going to happen to the slimy bastard now?" Seamus asked and Harry shrugged,

"I guess he'll go on trial…" he murmured, suddenly lost in thought. His three Gryffindor housemates sensed his pensive mood, as they had been doing for six years, gave him a quick slap on the back or a handshake and left, promising they'd see him soon. Ron and Hermione also got a chance for a visit after being booted out while Ginny was there before. The three were just sitting in companiable silence when Ron turned to Hermione,

"I just think it's pointless!" He cried. Harry had no idea what they were talking about but he could tell from Ron's tone that he and Hermione had been fighting about something. Hermione turned to him calmly, her face a patient mask,

"What is, Ron?" She asked slowly, though Harry could tell she knew full well what Ron was talking about.

"Making us go to lessons while we're here!" he cried, his freckled face turning red from irritation.

"What do you care? You're refusing to do any work while you're in class anyway!" She snapped, her calm façade dissolving immediately. Ron huffed, as he always did when the clever witch on his left had bested him in an argument, but she would not leave it there. "I know education has never been a top priority in _your_ life, Ronald, but I have always taken it very seriously and now is the time where just the slightest remark from a teacher could save our lives later on! I personally, am not willing to risk our safety just because I'm too lazy to leave the common room!" She ranted. Ron continued to stare at the floor grumpily, possibly because he secretly agreed, possibly because he couldn't see a better way out of the argument than to admit defeat by silence. There was a click as the hospital wing door opened and the three of them turned to see Professor McGonagall enter the room. Harry had been waiting to see her ever since Ginny mentioned that she would be stopping by. He was not particularly happy or sad to see her, though he was mildly curious about what she wanted to talk with him about.

"Mr Potter." She nodded, walking over to him. She looked at Ron and Hermione pointedly,

"Oh…er, we'll be back after dinner." Ron muttered, cottoning on, and he and Hermione swiftly stood up and left the wing, shutting the door with a resounding click that echoed around the now still ward.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, with little of what actually looked like concern,

"I'm fine, thank you." Harry replied. It was more or less true. The side effects from being under the cruciatus had more or less diminished. He was just feeling a little achy and had nothing but a few thin remains of the cuts left over him.

"Good," she said. Suddenly her cool eyes flicked up and met his, "Severus Snape is, as Lupin has undoubtedly told you, locked in Azkaban, under the constant guard of Alastor Moody. His trial has been set for tomorrow evening."

"What?" Harry cried, sitting up suddenly, "Why so soon?" He was not at all prepared for this,

"It's best for everyone, Potter." She said stiffly, probably because she had been interrupted, "As I was saying, the trial will be tomorrow. I trust you are aware that you have been called to give evidence? You are after all the only eye witness, excepting of course various death eaters, the werewolf Greyback, and young mister Malfoy." Harry nodded, a thousand thoughts swirling round his head. He was quite aware that this would not be a pleasant experience.

"What will I have to do?" he asked,

"Just be honest. The last time you faced the wizengamot, you were on trial and the court was against you. This time will be a lot easier. The ministry is on your side now, and you are not the one on trial. Just answer the questions you are asked with honesty. I would, however, refrain from telling too much about where you and Dumbledore were that evening. Think of something to tell the court before you leave."

"How will I be getting there?" He asked suddenly,

"You will be apparating tomorrow evening with a few other people who have been called to attend and some that just wish to be there for…personal reasons," she muttered, a fire in her eyes that he knew was directed at Snape. Harry nodded,

"So who are these people that are going?" He asked,

"All the Weasleys (except Ginevra as it was thought it would interrupt with her studies too much,) and Miss Granger have been asked or invited to attend, Remus will be there, I myself have been asked to attend…and Narcissa Malfoy is there as a character witness for Snape's defence."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, he could not believe that the ministry would invite the wife and mother of death eaters to the hearing.

"Potter!" McGonagall snapped, "Control yourself! There is no evidence that Narcissa Malfoy was involved in the plot. She has claimed her husband left and took Draco with him, and that she has not been in contact with them since."

"Well that's a lie." Harry snapped,

"You don't have to tell me that, Potter." McGonagall snapped, "The time when we underestimated the Malfoy's has long since gone." She said harshly. Harry was dying to point out that he, himself, had never underestimated any of the Malfoy's and had tried to tell people that Draco was up to something. "Anyway," She continued, "Narcissa has lent Snape her Lawyer, whom the Order suspects is, in fact, a death eater himself. A man named Rudst. He is a very skilled lawyer. He will try to goad you, Harry, into making a mistake on the stand. We think he'll probably try to convince people that you weren't there as you were under the invisibility cloak. Be prepared, but don't lose your temper. Just think before you answer the questions and be honest and clear. There's too much evidence not to convict him." McGonagall stopped and drew a deep breath. Harry suddenly noticed how tired she was looking,

"You should get some sleep." He told her before he could stop himself. Surprisingly she did not comment, but turned and swept across the floor,

"You will need to meet in the entrance hall tomorrow at half past three. The trial begins at four." He nodded and she swept out. Harry dropped back onto his pillow. He was dreading the trial, and he was not particularly sure why. It may have been the fact that it was Snape who was on trial, it may have been because he was on trial for Dumbledore's murder, or it may have been because it would bring back unpleasant memories from the last time he was in a court room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that evening Ron and Hermione returned. Ron slumped on the bottom of the Harry's bed and chucked him a pumpkin pasty which he had saved Harry from dinner.

"Cheers." Harry muttered as he ripped off the packaging.

"No worries. So what did McGonagall want, then?" Ron asked,

"Was it about the trial? Lupin kept us back in Defence today and told us all about it. We're going tomorrow as well." Hermione supplied. Harry nodded, ignoring the stab of jealousy that had surfaced on learning that his friends had been in Remus' defence class.

"Yeah, she told me a little about it. I'm glad you two will be there as well…and Remus is going." His two friends nodded,

"You're not nervous about being on the stand are you?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry could see the concern in her eyes.

"Not really." He lied easily, and she seemed to relax.

"I suppose then the worst bit apart from seeing that slime ball again, will be taking questions from Scrimgeour about it." Ron said casually.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up, and dropping his pasty on the bed spread. Hermione vanished it with her wand. Ron looked a bit surprised,

"Er…I said the worst bit will…"

"No, I heard you, I mean what about scrimgeour?"

"He's the new chief of the Wizengamot, after Dumbledore…" Ron said quietly. Harry shut his eyes and groaned.

"I guess McGonagall conveniently forgot to mention that one." He muttered dully.

"Well, Harry at least he's on your side. He's not going to be looking to catch you out, he'll be supporting you." Harry nodded, that was true, "I imagine that he'll be entirely focused on Snape. I mean he and Dumbledore didn't really get along, but they respected each other. And even if they didn't Scrimgeour knows what's right, he'd still be very intent on putting Snape behind bars. You really have nothing to worry about." Harry did feel a little more confident. Hermione was right. Scrimgeour was not out to get him, he would be focused on Snape…as would Harry. He would not let Snape get away with this.

"I guess the only thing to worry about is the Malfoy lawyer…" Harry murmured, half to himself.

"Dad told me about him." Ron said, as he pulled a pasty out of his pocket and began munching on it, "Apparently he's really tricky. I'd watch out if I were you mate."

"Thanks, Ron. That fills me with confidence." Ron grinned at his friend's sarcasm.

"Have you decided what to tell the court about where you and Dumbledore went?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"I know they aren't particularly in tune with muggle's, so I'm just going to say my Aunt Marge was ill, and Dumbledore rushed me out to see her. She ate a funny whelk or something." Hermione nodded,

"That should work. It's something they can't check up on because she's a muggle - they can't talk to her with arousing suspicion and compromising any evidence. I seriously doubt whether they'll ask too much about it anyway. Just keep the story sweet and simple." She advised. Harry nodded and yawned.

"Alright mate, we'll leave you to it. You'd better get a decent night's sleep for tomorrow. We'll swing by at about twenty past three and get you." Harry nodded and watched as his friends got up and left. It wasn't long before he had drifted into a fitful sleep where Snape and Dumbledore flitted through his dreams, along with memories of his own trial in his fifth year.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At about quarter past three the next afternoon, Harry was finally up and out of his hospital bed, though not before Madam Pomfrey had checked him over three times. He had decided to wear his Hogwarts robes, over his jeans and a t-shirt. They were the smartest clothes he owned and he wanted to make a good impression. It was not long before Ron and Hermione tuned up, both also in their Hogwarts robes, and they made their way down to the entrance hall. Harry couldn't stop his spirits from rising slightly. It had been a good long three days since he had been out of the hospital wing and he had missed Hogwarts, even if it did sadden him that he would not be returning. As they walked through the thankfully empty corridors (Lessons were in session) Harry's nerves began to tauten, though. He was not prepared for this, he wanted to see Snape go down but he hadn't thought about what he was going to say. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he was going to have to relive every tiny detail of that night again, something he hadn't even talked to Ron and Hermione about, let alone the entire Wizengamot and a lot more besides. His insides began squirming as they reached the entrance hall. McGonagall was already there, and she nodded curtly at them, along with Remus.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Lupin asked, striding forward and clasping Harry's fore-arm warmly. He wasn't sure if Lupin was referring to his nerves or his term in the hospital wing. He nodded either way,

"Not too bad, thanks."

"We're just waiting for Nymphadora and Kingsley now." McGonagall muttered, glancing around. She looked at Remus pointedly, as if he was somehow responsible for Tonks' tardiness,

"I…er, I'm sure they'll be along in a moment." He said lamely. Harry smiled slightly. Suddenly the main doors burst open and a very worn out looking Tonks stepped inside, she was breathing very heavily, as if she had just run a mile.

"So…sorry we're…late, Professor!" She gasped out. McGonagall did not look impressed.

"'We'?" she asked, pointedly, Tonks looked behind her.

"Oh!" She muttered, "Well he was right behind me!" She cried, "I guess I just went too fast for him!" She chuckled, then spotted Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione, all grinning at her.

"Remus!" She cried, and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips. Lupin blushed more spectacularly than even Ron could have managed, but smiled all the same. She finally let go and turned to Harry,

"Watcher, Potter!" She grinned clapping him on the back,

"Hi Tonks," he smiled, glancing at her bubblegum pink, spiky hair. She shook Ron's hand, and hugged Hermione warmly. Harry was still staring at her hair wondering absently if she was going to keep it that way during the trial. She must have seen him looking and guessed exactly what he was thinking, because she grinned at him,

"Here, would you like to see how it's going to be during the trial?" She asked, turning back to him, Harry nodded, smiling. Tonks scrunched up her nose, a look of intensity on her face and suddenly her pink hair changed to a shocking greasy black, and grew in length until it was just above shoulder length. When it had finished changing Hermione gasped. Harry didn't know what to say. She had the exact same hairstyle as Snape. Ron whooped, and began laughing. Tonks winked cheekily,

"That's not all," she said mysteriously. She spun on her heels and shaved into the back of her head were the words, 'SNAPE SUCKS'. Harry let out a roar of laughter; he knew the silent message would drive the man wild with anger. It was just what he needed to keep the afternoon relaxed. "Not bad, huh?" She asked. Hermione was smiling slightly, "Come on Hermione," Tonks said, "You've got to admit, this'll get his back up!" Hermione gave up her battle and grinned outright. Ron clapped her on the back and said, "That's my girl!" Making Hermione blush, with what Harry could only assume was pleasure. Suddenly, Kingsley appeared in the doorway. He didn't look as worn out as Tonks had, at all.

"My apologies, Minerva." He said, turning to McGonagall, "Tonks was late and I did not feel it was necessary to run all the way up here, as she did." McGonagall merely nodded, and walked out through the doors, onto the grounds.

"Well thanks Kingsley, she's already in a mood." Tonks whispered to her auror workmate. Kingsley merely smiled at her,

"Nice hair." He commented and Tonks' irritation seemed to vanish.

"You okay, Harry?" Remus asked as they strolled down the lawn towards the gates. Harry nodded,

"Just a little nervous." Remus said nothing but put a comforting arm round Harry's shoulders as they walked. As they neared the gate that marked the boundary of Hogwarts' territory, Minerva, who was in front, stopped and turned to look at the assembled group.

"I doubt there will be any problems. This is a high security trial, so there are plenty of aurors around, but I want Potter surrounded at all times, understood?" Remus, Tonks and Kingsley all nodded. McGonagall moved next to Ron and Hermione, "Remus, you, Kingsley and Tonks apparate with Harry into the ministry atrium, we'll come in behind you." Everyone nodded their agreement, and continued to walk down through the gates in their groups.

"Okay, Harry, if you-"

"See any death eaters turn back, no matter what your circumstances," Harry completed in a mock bored tone.

"You have the boy well trained, Remus." Kingsley murmured in his deep voice, a twinkle in is eyes. Lupin smiled at the auror.

"On three then, chaps?" Tonks asked and Harry, Remus and Kingsley nodded,

"One, two, three…" Harry spun on his feet, concentrating on the ministry atrium, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of Remus, Kingsley and Tonks, who all had their wands out, facing away from him.

"Clear!" Called Tonks,

"Clear!" Remus said,

"Clear!" confirmed Kingsley. Slowly all three lowered their wands, and turned to face the main atrium. Harry remembered it clearly from his fifth year. It hadn't really changed, though the statue of magical brethren had been destroyed when he had returned to 'save' Sirius, so that was no longer there. He sighed. He really did _not_ want to be here.

"You okay?" Remus whispered quietly. Lupin was probably one of the few people that missed Sirius as much as he did, meaning he was acutely aware of what happened the last time Harry set foot in the ministry.

"Yeah…" Harry muttered in return, "I guess so. Let's get this over with." There was a crack as Ron, Hermione and McGonagall appeared next to them.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked, looking at aHarry HHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, who nodded back. Hermione checked her watch,

"It's just gone half past," she informed McGonagall,

"We need to get down to the courtroom, I believe we're in room 9, Minerva?" Remus asked her. The strict Professor nodded.

"This way then." Tonks said cheerfully, taking the lead. Harry didn't understand how she could be in such a good mood on a day like today, then again, perhaps the prospect of watching Snape get locked behind bars for the rest of his life was quite appealing to her. It certainly was for him. They all followed Tonks as she led them out of the atrium and into the lift. Harry watched absently as the paper memo's fluttered around the lift light, exactly as they had the time he had come for his own trial. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into Remus' concerned eyes,

"You look really pale, Harry, try to relax." Harry just nodded again. As the lift stopped (Harry wasn't even aware of what level they were on) Tonks walked out confidently, everyone else trailing along behind her.

"Left, Tonks!" Kingsley called, from just behind Harry. Tonks suddenly skidded to a halt and took a left down a few flights of stairs. Harry could hear her muttering to herself,

"_Derr_, why didn't _I_ remember that?" At the bottom of the stairs was a hard wooden door with a plaque on that read, 'Courtroom 9- Criminal Trials Grade One'.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, her hand on the door knob. Harry nodded, though he didn't feel exactly ready. Tonks swung the door open, her Snape-esque hair style swinging slightly. Harry smiled to himself as he read the message in her hair. It made him feel slightly better. They all walked through the door into an amphitheatre style room. It looked almost exactly like the courtroom Harry had had his trial in, only newer and more modern looking. It didn't exactly comfort him. They entered the room on the bottom floor, where the prisoners chair was, the chains hanging loosely. Something Harry had seen in Dumbledore's penseive. He remembered with disgust that in that memory Snape had been accused of still being a deatheater and Dumbledore had vouched for him in front of the entire wizengamot. He was slightly relieved to note that Snape was not yet in here. The room was about half full, with wizards and witches scattered in small groups on different tiers of the courtroom. On the left tiers sat the entire wizengamot, there purple robes emblazoned with a majestic 'W'. Harry realised with a pang that this would be the first time they had all met in full since their chief warlock had died. It seemed fitting that they had met now for the first time to see that his murderer was brought to trial.

"We'll need to sit in the front row, seeing as some of us are part of the prosecution." McGonagall stated, moving to sit in the middle tier of seats, on the front row. Harry followed her and sat down on the cold stone bench. He didn't imagine he'd notice once the trial began, but these seats really were not all that comfortable. Ron plonked himself inelegantly down next to Harry,

"God, I swear my arse is going to turn into a bloody brick by the time this is all over!" He cursed, frowning as he tried to make himself comfortable. Harry grinned at his friend.

"Ron. Stop fidgeting!" Hermione snapped under her breath, as the door opened and a big group of wizards and witches came shuffling in. Once they had all sat down in various spots there was not much more room. Harry was beginning to get nervous.

"What time is it?" He whispered across Ron to Hermione,

"Quarter to," She whispered back, looking almost as nervous as he felt. Harry stared around, wondering when the minister would arrive and how long after that Snape would be brought in. The door opened yet again and in walked the other people Harry had been waiting for. In a line came Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie and to Harry's great surprise Percy, then Hestia Jones, Mrs Figg and many other members of the Order of the Phoenix. The entire room seemed to go still as they filed in, all looking extremely sombre, even Fred and George. Mrs Weasley spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin and McGonagall and pointed her husband over. Everyone followed and eventually they all stopped in front of Harry who was a little embarrassed to have such a large group all staring at him. The entire court room had all gone quiet and were looking down to the front row, with sombre faces that just masked their interest.

"Stand up Harry dear," Mrs Weasley murmured. Harry did as he was told, and Mrs Weasley almost knocked her husband over to give him a hug. There followed many hugs and handshakes for Harry. It seemed the entire Weasley clan and everyone else that had arrived with them seemed to want to wish Harry luck and tell him that his account was sure to bring Snape down. Far from making Harry feel better it made him even more nervous. Luckily though, as soon as the attention was off him, everyone began greeting McGonagall, Ron, Lupin, Tonks and Hermione, and Harry felt he could relax. Once the newcomers had taken their seats behind Ron and Hermione and the rest of his friends, Rufus Scrimgeour entered. He looked exactly the same as he had when he had spoken to Harry at Dumbledore's funeral, and Harry found that despite what he had called the wizengamot in for, he liked the man no more. He limped into the room and scanned the room, his piercing almost yellow eyes resting for a fraction of a second on Harry's emerald ones. The look told him at once that Scrimgeour was confident about this event, and for that Harry was grateful. The room silenced as Scrimgeour moved into the centre of the room, his purple robes swishing energetically as he limped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"We are here today to decide the fate of a man, who if guilty of the crimes he has been charged with, is a brutal and deceiving man, a man of lax morals, if, indeed, ladies and gentlemen, he has any at all!" Scrimgeour called. There was a murmur of assent throughout the crowd. Harry listened as the Minister cleverly accused Snape of the murder of Dumbledore and the use of an unforgivable on Harry himself, without ever actually pronouncing his guilt. It was pure skill, Harry had to admit that, even if he disliked the man. If it wasn't Snape on the stand, and if it wasn't that particular crime, he would almost feel sorry for the defendant-the way Scrimgeour had the court baying for Snape's blood before he was even brought up was remarkable. Still, Harry thought, the court probably would have been baying for his blood anyway, but that was besides the point…There was a loud bang as the courtroom door swung open energetically. In strode a man or medium build, a pointy nose and a thin ferret like face. His face much like Snape's was forced into a constant sneer. His thin glasses were low on his nose, so that he looked over them with permanent disdain. In his arms he carried a few scrolls, which he dropped onto a table as he walked in. Behind him, much to Harry's disgust, followed Narcissa Malfoy. Harry heard Tonks let out a hiss of disgust,

"My dear _dear_ Aunty." She muttered, "How can she show herself here?"

"Easy…" soothed Lupin, laying a restraining hand on her knee. Harry heard Tonks let out a sigh. There were heavy mutterings as the two walked into the courtroom. They took seats on the tier closest to the door and ignored the noise around them. Scrimgeour turned away from Narcissa Malfoy and the man that had entered with her and continued,

"Bring out the defendant!" He called to no one in particular. From a door in the far side of the room emerged Moody, he was muttering under his breath at the man who emerged straight after him. The man who Harry had watched kill Dumbledore. Snape was followed out by another auror, whom Harry didn't know, both had their wands trained on him. His hands were shackled and he was lead over to the chair in the centre of the room, where he sat slowly, straight backed, as though he had no worries in the world. Suddenly the limp chains jumped into life and bound Snape tightly to the chair, with no room for manoeuvre. Harry gritted his teeth as he took in Snape's appearance. The man's cold black eyes swept the room, lingering on Narcissa Malfoy as she nodded at him slightly. His eyes moved to the centre of the room, to the tier of stony faces that belonged to ex-colleagues and ex-friends. His eyes rested on Harry's, and he sneered, almost imperceptibly, but Harry found that he could barely concentrate on the mans face for the anger that was coursing through him was making him shake. Tonks looked across at Harry though he didn't look back at her. The entire room was silent as everyone turned to look at Snape who was still staring at Harry. He could read the look in the man's eyes. He had seen it often enough, when he had goaded Harry at Hogwarts. It was a look of pure loathing, yet smugness that told of his belief that he had done something wrong and gotten away with it. Tonks was still watching the staring match intently. Suddenly she spun round to face Bill Weasley, who was sitting directly behind her. He looked quite startled to see her twist round and stare directly at him.

"What was that, Bill?" She called loudly, "I didn't hear you?" She said in a ridiculously loud voice. Everyone except Harry and Snape turned to look at her. She was making quite a scene. Harry distantly registered that he hadn't heard Bill say anything. But Tonks had twisted fully in her seat and was asking in loud carrying tones, which were disrupting the proceedings, what exactly he wanted. He stared at her blankly. Suddenly as Harry was glaring at Snape, just daring him to do or say something so that he could produce his wand, Snape's eyes flickered to Tonks, and the back of her head. Harry watched as the ex-potions master's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Harry suddenly realised what Tonks had been doing and turned to stare at Tonks too. Slowly, a grin spread out across his face. The message 'SNAPE SUCKS' could clearly be read across the floor and Snape was obviously not happy. Harry couldn't help it, it just came bubbling up and he began to laugh. So too did a few other members of his group until almost the whole of their tier was laughing hysterically, the twins were cat-calling her name.

"That's not all!" Tonks whispered. She screwed up her face and her Snape style hair began changing colours rapidly, all the while displaying her political diatribe. Red, to blue, to green to purple to orange to her trademark bubble gum pink. Harry turned to look at Snape again. He looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. His fists were clenched so tight that Harry could see his nails digging in from where he sat. The ex-potions master turned to look at Harry, who smiled faintly at him, knowing how much it would infuriate the man. Snape was visibly shaking and his black eyes bored into Harry but he found he really didn't mind. Finally, Scrimgeour, called out,

"Miss Tonks, do you mind? This is a court proceeding! If you cannot behave in the required manner, I shall be forced to ask you to leave!" He shouted, though he did not look too angry. Tonks screwed up her nose one more time and her hair returned to the black colour, though it still bore the same message in the back.

"Sorry minister!" she called, as she twisted back round in her seat. She glanced right towards Harry, with her thumbs up, past a chuckling Lupin, and Harry grinned right back at her. The courtroom once again fell silent, an oppressive weight settling on all of them as the trial began to get under way. Scrimgeour turned back to Snape,

"Confirm for the record please, your name and place of residence." He called in biting tones,

"Severus Snape, 56 Spinner's End." He said in his oily voice, which Harry knew was hiding all his emotions, if he had any at all.

"Confirm please, whether you will be using a lawyer in your defence and if so the name of said person."

"I will be using a lawyer. His name is Hector Rudst." At that name, the man who had entered with Narcissa stood up. Scrimgeour turned to look at him,

"Mr Rudst, would you like to take a chair next to the defendant?" Rudst, smiled, and walked towards Snape. Scrimgeour waved his wand and a chair appeared on either side of Snape. Rudst sat down.

"The prosecution calls to the stand-" The minister glanced down at his notes quickly, "-Professor Minerva McGonagall." Harry glanced to the right at his ex-transfiguration Professor, as she let out a long breath through her nose and stood up. Slowly and confidently she walked over to the chair on Snape's left. She did not, however, sit down.

"You may be seated." Scrimgeour said pointedly,

"I know." She replied testily, as she remained standing. The minister stared at her for a while, as a few people in the room shifted uneasily. Scrimgeour obviously decided to continue without comment.

"Would you please inform the court of your relationship with Severus Snape?" asked the Minister.

"Certainly. Snape and I were work colleagues at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for over a decade. He was the Potions master and I taught Transfiguration." She answered curtly.

"Severus Snape, can you tell the wizengamot of your whereabouts on the night of Professor Dumbledore's death?"

"I was alone in the potions dungeon all evening."

"All evening?" Snape nodded,

"You did not hear the ruckus caused by the death eaters attacking Hogwarts castle?"

"The dungeons are well insulated." He said quite calmly. Harry began fidgeting. Snape knew what he was doing.

"Can anyone confirm that you were there all night?"

"Obviously not. As you'll recall I said I was there _alone_ all night." Scrimgeour just looked at Snape, loathing etched across his face.

"I propose that you did leave your dungeon. That you knew death eaters were going to attack the castle. Perhaps you even helped them into Hogwarts. You saw Dumbledore leave the castle and alerted the death eaters to an opportunity. You then sent up the dark mark and waited until Dumbledore returned to investigate. Then you murdered him in cold blood."

"That is a lie." Snape stated. He seemed perfectly calm, but Harry could tell his calm façade was threatening to slip.

"We have an eye witness who saw you." Scrimgeour smiled. Snape's cold eyes flicked to Harry and he stiffened. He was aware of heads turning in his direction.

"Ah, of course. Potter." He spat, "Well that's hardly damning evidence, is it? The boy has as much sense as a particularly incompetent flobberworm." Bill, Fred and George all stood up and began shouting at Snape. Harry could hear muttering and many curses around him, but he was too used to Snape's jibes to care.

"Silence!" Scrimgeour shouted, and everyone returned to their seats. "Minerva McGonagall. As a character witness to Severus Snape, how would you describe him?"

"Please be more specific in your enquiry, Minister. I don't think that was a particularly well formulated question."

"Let me rephrase that, would you have thought Severus Snape capable of murdering Albus Dumbledore before that night?"

"Of course not. I trusted him implicitly."

"And now?" He asked

"Now?" she paused and looked directly across at Snape, who looked back at her unflinchingly, no emotion evident, "Now I would not trust him with my pet kneazle." She said, without taking her eyes away from the man.

"Thank you. Does the defence have any further questions for Minerva McGonagall?" asked Scrimgeour. Rudst stood up,

"Yes, we would like to ask a few questions." Scrimgeour nodded. "You say, Professor, that you trusted my client implicitly before the alleged incident," Rudst said, to McGonagall,

"The incident is not 'alleged', Dumbledore _was_ murdered." Before Rudst could say anything more, she continued, "However, I did say that, yes," She confirmed.

"So why are you so sure of his guilt?" Rudst asked,

"Because of the eye witness account of Mr Potter." She answered.

"But is there any proof to confirm his 'account'?"

"Is there any proof to confirm Snape's account?" She snapped,

"Please answer my question, McGonagall." Her nostrils flared as they always did when she was irritated.

"No. There is no proof." Rudst opened his mouth to continue but McGonagall was not finished, "However, I believe Potter. His account is more believable. And I trust him." Harry fidgeted in his chair, Ron glanced at him.

"But you trusted Snape. Why choose one over the other?"

"Suspicion has always fallen on Snape. I was never privy to the information that Dumbledore was sure confirmed his innocence. Yet I know everything of Potter's endeavours and know him to be honest and reliable. Surely his many encounters with Voldemort (a collective shudder ran round the room) have shown that. Those accounts are not under scrutiny, surely?"

"What we know of Potter, is that he enjoys being the centre of attention-" Harry ground his teeth angrily. He could hear Remus muttering under his breath.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall interrupted, "I think the boy no more enjoys being the centre of attention, than you enjoy defending only innocent people!" Rudst's face purpled with anger,

"Do not cast aspersions on my client or myself!" He cried and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"This is a murder trial for Severus Snape, not a character evaluation of Harry Potter!" Scrimgeour said loudly and commandingly.

"Then call Potter to the stand, and let him sell his story!" shouted Rudst. Harry's insides were squirming with nerves as he watched his fate play out. He thought Scrimgeour might cast retribution at Rudst but he merely turned to look directly at Harry and said,

"The prosecution calls Harry Potter to the stand." Shakily Harry stood up. He was only just aware of people all around him whispering 'good luck' and 'you'll be fine'. He slowly walked across the floor and stood next to McGonagall.

"You may return to your seat." The minister said to McGonagall who nodded and swept back to her space on the stone bench in the first row. Scrimgeour indicated that Harry should sit down. He didn't really want to as it would be right next to Snape, but he wasn't as brave as McGonagall so he accepted, firmly keeping his eyes away from Snape.

"As the key witness, and only eye witness, Mr Potter, we will ask you to tell the story of the evening in full account, the defence and the prosecution may ask a few questions throughout your account but the majority will be posed once your account is ended. Is that understood?" Harry nodded. He was not prepared for this. He hadn't counted on having to tell the entire story; he only wanted to answer specific questions. "You may proceed Mr Potter." Harry took a deep breath, glancing nervously at Remus, Ron and Hermione who were all smiling encouragingly. Tonks twisted in her seat to show him her hair message and Harry smiled, his confidence increasing.

"Professor Dumbledore and I left the school early in the evening. I had received word that one of my muggle relatives was ill, he took me out of school to allow me to visit her." He lied smoothly,

"Why did Dumbledore take you personally, surely that's not normal?" asked Rudst. Harry frowned, what was he supposed to say to that?

"It was urgent, and Dumbledore received word directly. He wanted to make sure I reached my Aunt before anything…happened to her. There was no time to arrange another accompaniment." He supplied. He thought that was a believable lie. Apparently Rudst couldn't find anything wrong with it either, as he allowed Harry to continue. "When we arrived back in Hogsmeade we saw the Dark Mark over the astronomy tower. We summoned brooms and flew up there. Dumbledore told me to put on my invisibility cloak-"

"Let me interrupt," Said Rudst. He wasn't asking, "Why, pray tell, did you have an invisibility cloak with you?"

"I…" Harry paused. The truth was he had been told by Dumbledore to get it in case there was trouble while they were retrieving the horcrux. Rudst was looking at him expectantly a slight smile on his face,

"Surely, Mr Potter you would remember why you had an invisibility cloak with you?"

"I was asked to carry it because Dumbledore was concerned for my safety. What with Voldemort lurking round every corner that is." He replied flippantly. Rudst's face tightened and his eyes took on a dangerous glint. It seemed the Order's suspicion about Rudst's loyalty was well founded. "Anyway," Harry continued, "Just as I was about to open the door that leads back down into the castle, under my invisibility cloak, the door opened and…" Harry paused again, glancing at Narcissa Malfoy, she stiffened as he looked at her. She knew what was coming. "And Draco Malfoy appeared holding his wand at Dumbledore. As soon as the Professor realised it was Draco he silently put me in a body lock. I was behind the door, frozen and invisible." Rudst raised an eyebrow but did not interrupt. "Dumbledore used his…his last chance at defending himself to save me." Harry was having more trouble than he thought he would, telling the story. "Draco Malfoy cast the expelliamus and caught Dumbledore's wand. He then held him at wand point, threatening to kill him, but not managing to." Harry glanced again at Narcissa Malfoy, she looked even paler than normal, and her usually haughty looks had been replaced by something else, though Harry could not place it. "Eventually other death eaters arrived but none of them would do it. They all claimed it was Draco's job alone." Harry looked again at Narcissa Malfoy and realised the look on her face was thinly veiled fear. Fear that her only son had failed to complete Voldemort's orders. He turned away from the woman and continued. "Then Snape arrived. I thought…I thought he was there to help. But instead, instead he…" Harry forced himself to look at Snape. He stared into the beetle black eyes that even now held that maddening superiority to them, "…he drew his wand and murdered Dumbledore with the killing curse." He finished, staring defiantly at Snape. The ex-potions master's lip curled in disgust as he looked Harry up and down.

"Is that it?" asked Rudst, with obvious disdain. Harry glared at him. "Well I hardly think that is much of an eyewitness."

"What?" Harry cried, "I saw the whole thing, I'd say it was a perfect eye witness account!"

"That, Mr Potter, is why I am a lawyer and you are not!" Rudst snapped, "Firstly, only the deceased knew you were there and I find it hard to believe you say that you just _happened_ to have an invisibility cloak with you and secondly, there is no record of you leaving the school. Surely someone as careful as _Dumbledore_ would have told at least a few people or left a record of your departure?" Harry gritted his teeth, he could see where this was going…"I propose, _boy_, that in fact, your unfounded grudge against your teacher, your teacher who did everything he could to help you in a subject where you abysmally failed and blamed him, was in his dungeon all evening! That you, also, were in your room during the evening, and are merely blaming Snape because you are in denial about Dumbledore's death and cannot punish the real culprit!" He shouted, "You hate Snape and made all this up, to be in the spotlight and to blame someone for the death of your beloved mentor!

"NO! Snape did it! I saw him!" Harry shouted back, "I was there!" Abruptly Rudst turned towards the court,

"The defence calls Narcissa Malfoy!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The pale but beautiful woman stood up and walked over to the centre of the room. She glared at Harry, who glared right back. Rudst who had been on his feet most of the time anyway, offered her his chair, which she sank gracefully into.

"Mrs Malfoy, you wanted to tell the court something?" She nodded,

"Snape lied." Everyone, including Harry, twisted suddenly to look at her, "He was not alone in the dungeon all that night. _I_ was with him." Harry screwed his face up in disgust. She was obviously lying, "We were together all that night. We have been having an affair. My husband found out and that is one of the reasons why we have separated." She gave a theatrical sniff. Harry rolled his eyes incredulously. "So you see," she said, shooting Harry a triumphant look, "I, in a way, am also an eye witness."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," Rudst stated to the court, "Two accounts telling the whereabouts of Severus Snape on that night. The first, from a deranged boy, with an appetite for the spotlight, who is emotionally unstable after somebody murdered his mentor, the second from an upstanding and law abiding citizen of the community, who left her husband because of his slightly jaded past times, choosing morals and values over love." Rudst said delicately. Harry, however, was hardly listening. He was shaking with fury. How could Narcissa Malfoy possibly get away with making up something so ridiculous? It was a complete shambles. Scrimgeour needed to do something, and quickly. Harry shoved his hands deep into his shabby jeans pockets, so that they wouldn't give away his anger and nerves. His fingers, however, pushed past his wand and touched a piece of paper. He frowned, momentarily forgetting what was going on around him, as he pulled the paper from his pocket and read it. Suddenly he smiled to himself. He knew exactly what would turn this trial around. Harry stood up,

"Mr Rudst," he said. The ferret-faced lawyer looked slightly startled to see Harry stand up and address him, "One of either Snape or myself has to be lying, and seeing as I have never been under suspicion then I think it should be my word the wizengamot trusts," he stated, deliberately playing at being a little simple minded,

"You doubt the belief of your most trusted mentor that Snape is not trustworthy? Also, just because _you_, Mr Potter, were never privy to the information that proved my clients innocence, does not mean it never existed. And thirdly, the account of Mrs Malfoy stating that she was with Snape that entire evening pretty much solidifies his alibi, wouldn't you say?" Harry pretended to look awkward, "So, yes Mr Potter, I think that it is clear that either Mr Snape _and _Mrs Malfoy are lying, or it is _you_ who is lying, and I'm inclined to believe the latter, unless of course you have any evidence, _proving_ that both Mrs Malfoy _and_ Severus Snape are lying, which I would be most interested to see." He snorted. _Ha HA! _Harry thought triumphantly. Slowly he let a wicked grin spread across his face, the whole courtroom was silent, as Harry spoke,

"Funny you should say that, Mr Rudst…" Harry grinned, as he lifted up the piece of paper he had removed from his pocket and waved it at the Malfoy lawyer,

"Severus," Harry began in a loud and carrying voice, "I write to you in times of need, concerning that which we have discussed in private many times, occasionally in the company of my dearest sister Bella." Harry looked up to savour the faces of the people assembled. Ron, Hermione and Lupin were all grinning. Snape and Narcissa were exceptionally pale and were glancing at each other concernedly, fidgeting in their seats. Harry continued, relishing every moment as his plan came to fruition, "You know of what I speak, it would be unwise to specify in a letter, considering where you are at the moment. The wheels are in motion, it will be tonight. Please help him; you know he cannot do this, and that it is only for want of punishing Lucius that our Lord asked him to do this. You know what I have asked, please, Severus, please fulfil the bond, and help him. Yours sincerely and forever, Narcissa Malfoy" Harry finished reading and looked up, Rudst was staring at Snape angrily, who was glaring back.

"Let me see that, Potter." Scrimgeour asked, moving forward and taking the paper. He quickly scanned the letter, and smiled briefly. "It is authentic…the date's right…" he informed the wizengamot, "I think we have sufficient evidence to bring out the veritiserum." He said triumphantly.

From then on Snape's defence went down hill very rapidly. Under a very strong truth serum he admitted to the murder of Dumbledore and also the use of the cruciatus curse on Harry, less than a week previous. It was only a few minutes later that Scrimgeour called for the vote.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the wizengamot, I call upon you now to make an educated decision and vote as to the defendant's guilt. Firstly, on account of the murder of Albus Dumbledore, using the cruciatus curse, verdict of guilty?" Harry didn't know whether he wanted to look or not, he was so nervous, he prayed, with a vindictive zeal that Snape would get exactly what he deserved. Slowly hands were raised. Harry choked back a gasp. He couldn't believe it. It was well over half! In fact he wasn't sure that there were any hands down! He refrained from letting out a whoop, which was a lot more than most of his friends who all cheered at the verdict. Harry suddenly felt so much better than he had done in months. Dumbledore had finally been avenged. Snape had finally been punished and Harry liked to think that he'd had a major part in bringing the traitorous bastard down. He didn't even hear Scrimgeour ask the court about a conviction for the cruciatus that Snape had performed on Harry, but he was brought back to life as the wizengamot voted in favour of guilty again. It wasn't as many hands as before, but it was definitely a guilty verdict. There was a crack like a hammer and Scrimgeour shouted, "Guilty on account of the murder of Albus Dumbledore, and the use of the Avada Kedavra curse and the Cruciatus curse! I, as the Minister for Magic, hereby sentence the defendant to seventy years imprisonment in the fortress of Azkaban!" At that moment, almost the entire courtroom exploded into cheers and whoops. Harry jumped up and ran over to Ron, Hermione and Lupin.

"Harry, you did it! You were amazing!" Hermione squealed jumping from foot to foot excitedly,

"Bloody awesome, mate! Seriously bloody awesome!" Ron cried, slapping Harry hard on the back. Everyone began congratulating Harry, saying the way he had played Rudst at the end had been masterful, and how he had done so well to control his temper at the start.

"Yeah well, I had to do something didn't I?"

"And it's a good job you did, Harry, or he might never have got what he deserves!" Lupin said. He only had a small smile on his face though. He was obviously never going to be happy about the way things turned out, "There will have to be a trial now concerning Narcissa Malfoy's involvement, you understand?" Harry looked at Remus sharply while Charlie, Bill and Mr Weasley shook his hand, and Mrs Weasley hugged him,

"What?" he asked, panic freezing him momentarily. Lupin smiled,

"Don't worry, Harry, you won't need to be involved in that, you have no reason to be, they may ask you for that letter though, it pretty much undeniably proved her guilt." Harry nodded, he was aware of that. He didn't really need to carry it around with him any more, he had done what he wanted, Snape was going to be punished for his crimes. Harry turned to look at the ex-potions master. He felt a vindictive pleasure as he watched Moody remove him from the room, to take him back to Azkaban, where he'd be for a long time to come.

"I'm glad it's all-" Harry didn't get to finish as an almighty bang echoed round the room, with the force of a rampaging hippogriff, Harry was thrown against the wall of the courtroom, and slid down to the floor. He could here panicked voices and suddenly the courtroom door slammed open and several people sprinted out of it. Harry shook his head dazedly; he didn't think too much damage had been done.

"Harry! Are you alright!" Lupin cried, running over and helping Harry to his feet. Harry grimaced as he touched the back of his head gingerly,

"Yeah, I'm fine, Remus. Just a knock on the head. What the hell _was_ that?"

"Rudst." Ron grunted, a disgusted look on his face.

"He attacked you, Harry! Ooh, I expect he's very angry. Voldemort won't be pleased that he didn't get Snape off at all!" Hermione gasped.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" Cried Mrs Weasley, rushing over, "Oh you poor boy, you always manage to get into scrapes!" She pulled a glass bottle from her handbag and began liberally applying the contents to the back of Harry's head, where a bump was quickly forming. Harry tried to duck away, but she gripped his shoulders very tightly. Ron sniggered,

"Honestly Mrs Weasley, I'm fine!" He tried to tell her,

"Will you hold still? We can't take any chances!" She snapped. Harry sighed and waited for her to be satisfied. Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill walked in through the court room door, and headed for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley (everyone else except McGonagall had left. She was talking with Scrimgeour.) They were breathing very heavily,

"We chased…Rudst as far as…the atrium…but he apparated…and we have no idea…where he went." Mr Weasley gasped out, clutching at a stitch in his side. Bill and Charlie were in a slighter fitter condition so Bill carried on,

"We can't really track him…it's too hard. It doesn't matter now anyway…he's officially wanted for death eater activities." Charlie clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and they turned and left. Harry glanced over at McGonagall, she was still talking with Scrimgeour and Harry was slightly shocked to see that they were both smiling slightly. They both seemed to have finished what they were saying because she turned and walked back over to their diminished group,

"Potter, is it _absolutely_ necessary to get yourself into trouble _wherever_ you go?" she asked him exasperatedly. Harry frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Mrs Weasley and Lupin got their first,

"Oh Minerva! You know Harry can't help what happens!"

"Come now, Harry's got too much Gryffindor spirit for him to _not_ get involved when things like this happen!" McGonagall merely rolled her eyes, and signalled for their group to follow. Tonks and Kingsley had already left so it was just Lupin, Ron, Harry, Hermione and McGonagall who would be apparating back to Hogwarts. (The return journey was considered to be much safer than the outgoing journey so not as many people were needed for protection.) They made their way slowly back up to the atrium and apparated to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library researching. Hermione had stopped insisting they go to lessons, now that Harry was out of the hospital wing, but even Ron agreed that her idea to check the Hogwarts archives for anything that could be a horcrux, was a good idea. So far they had been at it for nearly four hours and there was not so much as a mention in all the millions of books they had checked.

"This is bloody useless!" Ron cried slamming '_Wizarding warlocks of note'_ shut on the desk. "There's no mention of any place you-know-who has been that we haven't already thought about! It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible Ron." Hermione murmured without looking up from _'So you're going to die…'_ Harry didn't like to comment but he was inclined to agree with Ron. The task of locating another horcrux, with nothing to go on except Dumbledore's belief that it belonged to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, was starting to look impossible. Suddenly Harry stood up,

"I'm going for a walk." He stated wearily,

"Want some company?" Ron asked, oddly considerate. Harry shook his head,

"No. I'm fine thanks. I'll be back in a while." Hermione looked up and smiled, then returned to her book. Ron nodded and grabbed the next book from the stack in the centre of the table. Harry turned and walked out of the library. He had gotten used to timing his wanders through the castle with lesson time so that he would not be caught in the crush between lessons. He strolled slowly down the corridors, no particular place in mind, but enjoying the free time. He found himself on the Defence against the Dark Arts corridor and thought he would see if Remus wanted a cup of tea and a chat so he strolled down the empty corridor until he approached Remus' room on the left. The door was open and Harry could hear nothing from the inside except the sound of the occasional quill scratching. Harry strolled into the room expecting to see Lupin hunched over his desk marking papers. Instead he stopped dead as he entered the room and the heads of about twenty students looked up and stared at him. Lupin, who had been standing at the front of the class, smiled slightly. Harry felt his face heat up as he wondered what he was going to say,

"Can I help you, Harry?" Remus asked, there was a twinkle in his eyes, "My 6th year class are just sitting a mock exam paper." Harry could have cursed aloud. No wonder the room was so quiet. As he glanced at the students he noticed most had stopped their task to smirk at him. He spotted Ginny at the back shaking with suppressed laughter. He felt himself go even redder.

"I…eeer…just wondered if you had a book I could borrow?" Harry made up, looking back at Lupin. Remus finally gave in,

"Let's go into the corridor," he grinned, Harry sighed and they walked through the door into the empty corridor.

"What did you really want?" Remus asked him, his arms folded, and eyebrow raised, and a grin on his face.

"Just got fed up in the library and thought you might want a cup of tea." Harry shrugged feeling extremely stupid. Lupin chuckled,

"I guess that'll teach you to knock next time?" Harry nodded,

"Definitely."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't have a chat…" he paused, looking at Harry shrewdly, who became uncomfortable under the mans penetrating glare. He was suddenly reminded of Dumbledore. "…is the…_search_…not going to well?" Remus asked delicately. Harry knew Lupin was referring to the horcruxes. He shook his head,

"We've hit dead ends everywhere." He sighed, running his hands through his messy hair unconsciously. Lupin was silent for a while.

"I don't know what to say, Harry. I don't think I can really be of much assistance. I mean you're welcome to sit in on a few of my lessons." He grinned, Harry knew he was joking, but he actually wouldn't have minded being part of a normal lesson for once.

"Thanks, Remus, but I really should get back to work." Lupin nodded, and turned to go back to his class, but he turned quickly before he re-entered,

"I know you have a policy of involving as few people as possible in this, but maybe you should tell Minerva McGonagall. She could be a valuable resource, if you tell her what's happening, she could help. And I hardly think you need to be worried for _her_ safety. She's in as much danger as possible at the moment, probably more." Harry considered his words and nodded,

"I might just do that, Remus. Thanks." Lupin nodded and disappeared back into the classroom. Harry heard him scold someone for talking, as he moved past the open door. What Remus had said made sense. It was time to ask McGonagall for help. Who knows what she may have found out, being Dumbledore's most trusted friend. He sighed to himself, he had no idea how she would react when he told her everything, but he needed her help, and he was not so proud as to hide that fact. He found himself walking down the corridor with the entrance to her office at the end, and thanked his lucky stars that he was not affected by it as badly as the last time. He walked swiftly to the end of the corridor and stood facing the immobile griffin that was blocking his way to McGonagall.

"Sherbet Lemon?" He asked hopefully, praying the password had not been changed since the last time he had come to see her. The griffin did not move a muscle, even to laugh at his feeble attempt to gain entry. Suddenly McGonagall's voice echoed strangely by his right ear,

"Can I help you?" She said,

"It's Harry Potter. I was wondering if I could talk with you?" There was no answer but immediately the Griffin sprang aside revealing the spiral staircase that led up to Dumbledore's old office. Harry sighed as he began ascending the staircase, he was hoping that either Dumbledore's old office was exactly as it had been when he was last there, or else McGonagall had changed it so much it was unrecognisable.

It turned out that Dumbledore's office remained pretty much the same. McGonagall had added a few personal items, but all of Dumbledore's spindly silver instruments remained, along with the ever present tin of lemon sherbets.

"Yes?" asked McGonagall, seated behind the desk. Harry sat down opposite her without waiting to be asked,

"If you want to know everything, then I'll tell you." He stated without preamble. He didn't need to explain what he was talking about. She had been waiting to hear the story for a long time.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Mr Potter?" Harry looked down at his hands in his lap.

"We're having a bit of trouble. I'll explain more in detail in a minute. It's just I went to see Remus and he couldn't help, and he suggested I come to you, explain what was going on and see if you could help." McGonagall nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I see. Well Remus has always been very wise. If I can help then of course I will. I need to know everything, however. Leave nothing out." Harry nodded and started from the beginning. He told of Dumbledore's private lessons with him the year previous, how Harry had come to learn a lot about Voldemort and how Dumbledore had come to explain his suspicions that Voldemort had made 7 horcruxes. At this point McGonagall drew a sharp breath.

"_Seven_ horcruxes?" She questioned and Harry nodded, "One would have been hard enough, but seven?" She shook her head wearily. "Go on." Harry told her all the horcruxes they knew of and the fact that one was an unknown that was a relic of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He explained that he had unintentionally destroyed one in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year and that Dumbledore had destroyed Marvolo's ring. He told how Dumbledore had taken Harry with him to the caves on the night of Dumbledore's death and how Harry had been forced to make Dumbledore take the potion. He explained how he had found out that it was a fake horcrux in the caves only after it was too late and how they had destroyed the real locket at Grimmauld Place after the altercation with Snape.

"And that's as far as we've got. We still need to locate this unknown relic, then Hufflepuff's cup and then go after Voldemort and deal with Nagini while we're there." He finished. McGonagall stared at him for a moment, stony faced, before commenting.

"I'm sorry Potter; I don't think I know of anything that could assist you. I found no documentation whilst clearing out Dumbledore's desk, and I know nothing about horcruxes except their basic theory, which you already seem to understand." Harry nodded dejectedly, anticipating the end of the meeting, but McGonagall spoke up, "However, you should ask Dumbledore, he may have something more to say on the matter. Harry started, wondering what on earth the new headmistress was talking about. She rolled her eyes at Harry's confused expression, "The portrait, Potter…" She sighed, and Harry glanced up to where he now remembered he had seen Dumbledore's portrait. Albus Dumbledore sat on a comfy chintz armchair on the left hand side of the painting. He was watching Harry with a small smile. Harry looked away quickly,

"How much like Dumbledore is that painting?" he asked. If there were going to be discrepancy's in the paintings character it would be very painful to hold a conversation with it.

"Very similar. It has the same knowledge as Dumbledore had. It will recognise people that Dumbledore would have and to a certain extent feel about them the same way Dumbledore had. It's similar to a ghost, only the real person may pass on, and the portrait can only move around in his frame or frames." Harry relaxed. It was strange to think that portrait could replace Dumbledore for so many people. Not him though, it could never replace the real man. Never again would he feel that same aura of power radiating off anybody, nor feel as implicitly safe with anyone else. "I will leave you alone with Albus for a moment." She said as she stood and exited the office through a door on the left at the back of the room. As the door closed, Harry stood up and moved to stand in front of the portrait. Still Albus simply stared at him for a while, that small smile on his face.

"Well, my boy. I did wonder how long it would be before you came to see Minerva." Harry remained silent. It was extremely unnerving to talk with someone you knew was dead. Albus cocked an eyebrow at Harry's silence. "Are you alright, Harry?" asked the portrait (Harry refused to call it Dumbledore, it was just too strange.)

"I'm okay." He answered. The portrait looked sad for a moment.

"I'm magical enough to realise that I'm not really Dumbledore. We aren't exactly the same either, although McGonagall doesn't notice. You do, don't you?" Harry nodded. The portrait was different. "I still remember every one of Dumbledore's memories though, and I _know_ everything _he_ did, so if you want to ask me something, then by all means, ask away."

"I was just wondering if there was anything Dumbledore knew about…about horcruxes that he never told me?" Harry asked carefully. The portrait looked thoughtful, and Harry waited with baited breath. Finally the portrait shook it's head.

"Sorry, my dear boy. There wasn't anything he knew that he hadn't told you." Harry stood up, preparing to leave, but the portrait spoke again, "However," Harry paused, as he pushed the chair out behind him, "He did have a suspicion that I believe…that _he_ believed was correct."

"What?" Harry asked eagerly. The portrait didn't answer, but it's gaze shifted from Harry's face to stare behind him. Harry spun on his feet and looked at the opposite wall. There was glass cabinet and inside rested…

"Gryffindor's sword!" Harry gasped,

"Exactly. Now, I think I'll take a nap if you don't mind…" He did not wait for Harry's consent as he drifted off to sleep. Harry stood staring at the sword. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid a _second time_. First the locket and now this? He had pulled this sword from the sorting hat in his second year, Dumbledore had _told _him it was Gryffindor's. He guessed Riddle must have 'borrowed' it, during his time here. Harry rushed over to the other side of the room and pulled open the cabinet, luckily it was not locked. He carefully lifted the sword down from it's brackets and looked at it carefully. It still had red blood stains from the basilisk in his second year.

"This is it…" he muttered, "The next horcrux…" and with that he sprinted from the office.


End file.
